What Happens On Vacation Never Stays On Vacation
by asdfghjkl95
Summary: Naya Dianna Nayanna Rivergron. Rated M for later chapters. Fluff, laughs and smut. First few chapters are horrendously written but they get better hahah xx HUGE HIATUS NEXT UPDATE SUMMER 2014
1. Chapter 1

**It's my first one so please be nice *****sweet smile*****  
>I love Nayanna Rivergron and Quinntana at the moment soooo I did an RPF heheh. Sorry if it's badly written, I get Bs in English and my teacher hates me soooo….<strong>

Set at the end of Glee Season Two Tour.

Naya, heather, Dianna, Jenna, Kevin and Harry are lounging on sun chairs on Naya's patio, trying to stay out of the sun because it's just one of those scorchingly hot days where the skin skips the tan and goes straight to burning.

**Naya's POV**

"Guys, we should all go on vacation together. It'll be super fun" I push my sunglasses up to catch everyone's reaction.

"Nay, we've spent the whole tour and month after together. Why would we go on vacation…together?" Kevin asks

"Oh please. What other plans could you possibly have, Bee? Also, we only went roud the US and UK so I was thinking we could venture out further, you know, like the badasses that we are." Sometimes, sarcasm is the only way with this one.

"Well actually I have to visit family so-"

"I can come" Dianna cuts in with a smile. "I have no other plans and I could use a tan. This sun just burns"

"Yeah me too Di" If I know Heather well enough, she would have high fived Di but it's

too friggin hot.

I don't know when I started to develop feelings for Dianna. I mean I always knew she was pretty. Well. Actually she's beautiful (reason 1) and her shorter hair just emphasies that (reason 2). We got closer during the tour due to the confined spaces but then we spent a lot of time this month together, mainly because Lea and Heather were off doing their own thing. I really don't know when it got to the flirting stage though. I mean, I like messing around and flirting with her and I know she likes it too (reason 3) – anyone can see that. But I don't know how she feels about me. I kow she isn't 100% straight (reason 4) she even admitted it but this little thing we have going on? I don't know how much to read into it.

"Without Taylor?" Jenna remarks.

What? Oh, basically, one of the reasons Di and I are closer is because Heather went off to go spend time with Taylor. They were legit attached to the hip. Di and I have a little inside joke going on which is why she is looking directly at me and bellowing with laughter which in turn makes me, too. Oh, her laugh is gorgeous (reason 5).

"Come on guys, she loves him so it's perfectly acceptable for them to want to be around each other-" Harry cuts into our laughter

"What 26 hours a day 10 days a week?" JENNA! Di's and my eyes are legit streaming tears. Right now. On this Earth. We're the only ones laughing now and we're practically wheezing and Di is wipig her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Excuse me, I'm not around him right now so you can stop with the jokes" Heather gets up and storms into the house which abruptly stops my laughter. I hate seeing her upset, she's my bestie. "Great."

"You want me to go after her?"

"Nah, I'll go" See, Dinna's so nice (reason 6). I get up and go into the house to find Heather.

**Outside**

Everyone sits in awkward silence until Jenna speaks "You know, I actually don't mind him"

To which everyone responds "Agreed."

**Okay so it wasn't the best thing in the world but please review :D:D:D:D**

**Coming up: HeYa talk, Jenna susses Dianna out and Jealousy!  
>Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Alright here it is guys, the next installment. I was overwhelmed by the amount of reviews, story alerts and story favourites!

I was seriously worried that the story was crap but thanks to all of you guys, I'm more inspired and motivated into writing for this. Don't wanna keep you waiting for too long, just need to make a few thank you's and what not. Love you lot

**Momo0424:** Thank you! What did you mean by PMS? Oh and thanks for the favourite!

**Gimini523: **I lurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrve this pairing; literally hooked! Thanks for the favourite

**Xxsteffybrownxx: **Thank you for the advice and for favouriting me

**Dogsrock7699: **Thanks! Btw, dogs really do rock hahah

**Te-gonefover: **Thanks a lot :D

**Bottle It Up 25: **Thank you!

**Nayanna 3: **Omg thanks! You literally just made my day with your awesome review

**Anon: **Deffo gonna write more!

Alright, here we go:

**Naya's POV**

I find HeMo in the kitchen, sitting at the island. Her head is in her hands and her elbows are leaning on the island.

"Hey" I say softly. I put my left arm around her shoulders and my right hand on her right upper arm. "We didn't mean to hurt you. It was a joke; we all like Taylor" She takes her head out of her hands and I take a seat on the stool beside her, waiting for a response.

"Yeah well that's not how it feels. You guys always make jokes about him and you don't even stop to think that it hurts me. I just try to ignore It because you lot are my friends. I'm in love with him so, yeah, I like it when he's around."

Shit. She sounds so broken. "Sweetie, we never mean it; I promise. We actually all like him and it's awesome that you found love. But I know you better than this so what is this really all about?"

"Nothing"

"Come on. I know you. Something's up. You can talk to me you know; we're besties; a two shot. I'll always be here for you"

"Well lately you haven't been. You've been with Dianna these past weeks. I thought we were best friends Naya. But now you're holding Dianna's hand everywhere and laughing at millions of your inside jokes. If it wasn't so hot today, I can guarantee she'd be sitting on you or you on her. You even kiss each other hello and goodbye. That's odd Naya. You have these long conversations about God knows what. This right here is the longest conversation we've had in weeks and it doesn't help when my boyfriend is in a goddamn fucking mood all the time because he didn't see me on tour. We hardly spoke because of different fucking time zones, flying around here there and everywhere and I was tired most of the time. And now you're talking about going on vacation and I really wanna go but he'll be even more pissed. I wanna bring him but you guys hate him. So to sum up my shitty mood; my boyfriend is pissed off at me because of my job. My only friends are friends from my job. I'm losing my best friend and I'm scared I'm gonna lose my boyfriend as well." She lets out a deep shaky breath at the end of her rant. I rub soothing circles into her back and place a kiss on her shoulder before I start to speak.

"Heather, you will never lose me. I will always be your best friend and you can always talk to me. Dianna and I just got closer the couple of weeks you were away with Taylor. Considering you only really just got back I don't think you're being fair to me. You should have just asked to speak to me if you were upset. I didn't even know how you were feeling because you hid it so well, you awesome actress, you." I nudge her shoulder playfully and she smiles and lets out a breathy laugh.

"Thanks Nay"

"Anytime bestie" I stand and hug Heather and I kiss her temple to comfort her, cuz I'm nice like that.

"You're my best friend"

"Yeah me too" We both giggle at the Brittana reference. "Oh and the thing with Dianna; they're just mouse kisses" I say sheepishly. I'll tell her when I'm ready.

"Hahah okay Nay"

We head back towards the patio doors "Are you sure you're okay about Di and I?"

"Yeah, absolutely"

**Outside**

"Guys I'm gonna head off. It's getting late, say bye to Nay for me?"

"Will do Kev" Jenna the helpful one as always

He hugs Jenna and Dianna goodbye and fist bumps Harry.

"I'm gonna head off too. You coming babe?" asks Harry

"Nah I should wait for HeMo so I can apologise…..and I can't abandon Di"

"Alright" Harry kisses Jenna goodbye, then hugs Dianna and follows Kevin out of the back gate. Jenna moves into the seat next to Dianna who leans back and closes her eyes beneath her sunglasses

**Dianna's POV**

HeMo stormed off into the house about 5 minutes ago and Naya followed her. I used to be a bit jealous of their friendship and closeness even though I had Lea but the weeks HeMo and Lea were away, Naya and I really connected and now I think HeMo is kinda jealous of me and Naya. It's weird to say that but I think it's true, even though she really isn't the jealous type. I love what Naya and I have but it's hard when my skin practically burns from the tingling she leaves after she's touched me. It can be my hands or my arms or my lap where she sat or my lips that she quickly kisses. I just wish I could kiss her for longer if I'm honest.

Jenna scooches onto the chair next to me.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Mhm, go for it"

"What's going on between you and Naya?" My head snaps to the left side to face her so fast that I must have broken the damn thing. "You guys are like constantly flirting and it's hella obvious. Are you gay?"

"Wow Jenna, blunt much." I laugh and look away to calm the heat in my cheeks. As much as I hate to say it "nothing is going on between Naya and I Jenna, the flirting is innocent. We just got closer these past weeks and found we have a lot more in common than we thought. It's playful – I do it with everyone", I shrug.

"You don't do it with me" comes Jenna's speedy reply

"That's cuz you have a boyfriend Jenna. I don't think Harry would appreciate it very much"

"Oh yeah…that was dumb hahah. But, we're all dating people except Mark, Kevin, Amber and Naya."

"Well I'd only ever flirt like this with the girls. Amber isn't the flirty type so... yeah" I'm so bad at this lying thing. Jenna's quiet but I can practically hear the Asian clogs turning in her head.

"Sooooo there's deffo nothing going on between you and Naya?"

"Nope. Nothing. Nada." Drop itttttt!

"Okay but you never answered my other question." Oh fuck my life

"Which was what?"

"Are you gay?"

"What! NO! Don't be silly" So subtle Dianna, well done. She isn't saying anything. Oh don't look at me like that, put your eyebrow down! Ugh, fine "Maybe, I dunno", I sigh

"Di, it's cool if you are. None of us would care. We're Glee remember; 'the gayest show on television'" I laugh at her air quote fingers because they always look stupid. "Look, if you need to talk about it, I'm here." Jenna places her hand over mine and gives a reassuring squeeze which I return and thank her. I can still hear her head.

"Just say it J!"

"Absolutely nothing is going on? My life is so dry, I need gossip!"

"Hahah! J, nothing is going on, I told you we're just messing around" I cannot believe this girl :')

HeMo and Naya re-enter the garden. We may have been talking a little too loud and I start to wonder how much Naya heard

"Who is just messi-"

"No one!" Great D. Just great. Not suspicious at all. I look to Jenna for support but she looks like she's going to burst. Her eyes are wide, eyebrows raised and her lips are pulled between her teeth to stop a laugh from escaping. I give her a do-not-laugh-Jenna-or-so-help-me-God glare and she seems to calm down.

"Okay guys I'm gonna go, it's getting late." Bitch don't leave! Great, she's hugging us goodbye. Ass.

"Oh and HeMo, I'm really sorry about the Taylor thing. It won't happen again, promise"

"It's fine Jen. I shouldn't have snapped"

"It's cool. Bye guys"

Jenna leaves through the back gate leaving Dianna with HeMo and Naya. They all lean back in their chairs and once again, Dianna closes her eyes. It's started to cool down now.

Dianna startles when she feels a weight on her legs and yanks her sunglasses off her nose which is when she sees Naya's Cheshire grin beaming at her. She could kiss her there and then.

"Hey!" Naya beams

"Hey you" Just then Dianna receives a text

**Jenna: I knew it! You like Naya!**

**Dianna: Shut up! Omg ur unbelievable x**

The three sit in a comfortable silence just taking in the Summer air with Naya sitting between Dianna's legs; her back leaning against Dianna's front. Heather glances over at them and she feels that jealousy again.

**Jenna: She likes you too you know. So obvious. She's as gay as a unicorn with two rainbow coloured horns and about as subtle as a fog horn. Go get her! Xx**

**Dianna: :$ Thanks Jen xx**

"Who are you texting?" Naya asks, turning her body to face Dianna

Dianna presses the red button on her phone repeatedly and quickly "No one"

"She wasn't texting Nay. She was SEXting"

"HeMo I wasn't sexting!"

"Excuse me Di, why weren't you sexting me?" Naya asks with a pout.

**Dianna's POV**

Why is she so hot? Her eyes are so gorgeous. Mmh and those LIPS; I bet they taste as good as they look. That wrinkle in her brow when she's confused is so cute…wait…..why is she confused right now? Oh shit, I'm staring. What was the question?

"Huh? What?"

"She asked, why aren't you sexting her!" What the hell HeMo?

"Oh, erm, just Jenna" What the hell is HeMo's problem?

"Oh" came Naya's simple reply

What was that? Is…is Naya…jealous? That was definitely a flash of jealousy and I would know what jealousy looks like!

"I'm gonna head off guys." Great, she's leaving me with Naya. Actually, I kinda want her to leave. She's being a bit of a bitch right now and I want Naya to myself if I'm honest.

"Why?"

"I gotta meet Taylor for…something"

"Ohhhhh 'something' huh? Mhm okay, whatever you say HeMo" Naya wiggles her eyebrows playfully and I laugh. She's just too adorable

"The fuck are you laughing at Dianna?" I abruptly stop laughing and stare at her in shock. What the hell is going on with her? I haven't done anything to her so why the hell is she being like this?

"Whoa, HeMo calm down! It was just a joke, right Di?"

"Yeah, exactly"

"Well it always is!" HeMo shouts before storming off to leave through the same gate as everyone else

"What the hell was that about?"

"She's really upset about Taylor right now. I wouldn't read too much into it. She'll be fine"

Naya leans back into me and puts her left arm behind her to play with my hair. I love this feeling so I just relax into her hand. It's starting to get cold though and I shiver. It must be getting late

"Time is it?" I murmur. I'm just too relaxed to speak properly

"About 5"

"I should go"

"What? Why?" Because I might jump your bones if I stay! I love how she wants me to be here. I'm in so much trouble with these feelings!

"Because. And besides," I have to lift my leg over Naya so I push her back forward because my legs don't stretch that far upwards, "haven't you had enough of me already?"

"No." Naya huffs, crosses her arms over her chest and pouts. "Now I'm cold"

"Go inside then" That bottom lip is so tempting. SHE is tempting. Damn Dianna! Since when did we get so hot for Naya. Pull it together!

Dianna steps closer to Naya and uses her baby voice "Pouty? Pouuuuuuuuuty? Pweaaaaaaaase talk to me" Naya turns her head to the right to avoid eye contact with her so Dianna returns to her normal voice. "Fine then" She starts walking towards the back gate.

"I heard you!"

"And I'm still leaving!" She exits through the back gate .

**Naya's POV**

Great. Home alone. I should've just asked her to stay the night! Actually…I probably wouldn't be able to control myself. What the fuck do I do now?

She gets up to search for holiday destinations

**Later (and after a long, pointless search)**

**To: Bee; HeMo; Di; Lea; Amber; Jenna; Mark; Cory; Chris; Harry; Chord**

**From: Naya: Pack your bags! Heading to Puerto Rico and staying in my family's house over there. Dw, no one over there except us so you all better come! Love Naya xx**

**To: Naya**

**From: HeMo: Can Taylor come?**

**To: HeMo**

**From: Naya: Sure**

After receiving responses from everyone Naya types out another group message

**To: HeMo; Dianna; Cory; Amber; Chris; Chord; Lea; Jenna**

**From: Naya: There's 10 of us coming including Taylor so we'll have to double up on rooms but we'll sort it when we get there. Love Naya xx**

Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo what did ya think? I'm always nervous when I post even though it's only been twice hahah. Reviews pleaaaaaaase :D

Coming up: Puerto Rico = MEGA SEX TIMES!


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I have a confession and you're all gonna hate me for this but...…I Wanna Drag Out The Quinntana Mega Sexy Times For Another Few Chapters Cuz I Realised That I Wanted Sexual Tension Between Them And A Little Scoring System (WhichYou'llFindOutAboutLater)**

**There I said it and I'm very sorry but the chapters will make up for it *Hopeful cheesy grin***

**So this FILLER chapter is basically describing the house (I skipped straight to the arrival in the Puerto Rico house) and THE ROOMIEEEEEEEEESSSSS! Bet you've all guessed what's happeniiiiing! Btw my mental voice rose at the "happeniiiiing". Kay imma stop talking now cuz you all hate me and I'm waffling.**

They all walked into the home, suitcases in hand, stopped and just stared. Naya wasn't phased because obviously she'd been there before.

Everything was marble and stone to keep the house cool due to the heat. They are stood in the small foyer with the marble staircase on their right hand side which led up and spiraled round on itself on the top floor to create a landing. The door underneath the stairs led to two other doors on its left and right; the one on the right containing the downstairs toilet and the one on the left containing the coat closet. The kitchen is directly to the left of them and is huge; a chef's dream. It has a long island in the middle of it and at the end of the kitchen is a large window providing a perfect view of the endless garden, which stretches on for miles.

Straight ahead of them is the dining room with its long wooden table and its numerous amount of chairs. The dining room led onto the living room with its luscious sofas and recliners just begging to be sat in. There are coffee tables in front of the sofas and a huge plasma television mounted on the wall. Underneath it is a cabinet containing a DVD Player and a Video Player for the older films. Behind the living room was the second living room which had been converted into the gamer's paradise. There are three 60 inch Plasma televisions mounted on the separate walls and underneath the first television are the Play Station 2 and 3 with a PSP to the side of them. Underneath the second television is the Nintendo Wii and some DS's next to it. Underneath the final television was the Xbox 360. The last wall was half taken up by the sliding patio doors leading to the garden. The other half of the wall had a bookshelf which contained all the games for the games consoles, the videos and DVDs.

The patio doors led to the garden. First there was a large decking with a table and chairs and a large barbeque. There is a small number of steps leading down to the large grass lawn which surrounds the huge pool. Small brightly coloured flowers create a border for the grass. At the bottom of the garden is the shed which stores the sports equipment for inside and outside of the pool. Underneath the shed is the built in cellar.

Upstairs, as soon as you reach the top of the staircase, there is a door to the right which leads to the small upstairs concrete garden. At the left corner of the garden are a further set of stairs leading to the roof of the house. On the left of the house staircase are the five bedrooms, each with their own design and en suite bathrooms containing a sink, toilet, bath and shower.

All in all, the place was a frickin mansion.

Naya was the one to snap them all back to reality.

"Right!" she exclaimed with a clap of her hands, "There's like one bedroom per room…sorry. Errrrrrrr I made sure the kitchen is fully stocked. Pick your rooms and your roomies and go do whatever" with that she left them to go to the fridge and pull out a coke can.

HeMo obviously picks Taylor  
>Amber and Chris squeal each other's names. Chord turns to Cory, "Dude you wanna share?" to which he replies "yeah" and they seal it with a fist bump.<br>This leaves Jenna, Naya, Lea and Dianna. Jenna gives Dianna a mischievous grin and shouts Leas name and she responds with a "WOO! LET'S GO!"

Dianna's eyes are wide in realization and she mouths "I HATE YOU" to Jenna. Jenna turns to go to her room with a smug smile. Dianna was so furious that she didn't notice Naya behind her until she slipped her arms around her waist from behind and whispers in her ear "Guess that just leaves you and me"

Holy shit.

**SORRY IT'S SHORT I need some ideas for the sexy times though. I want them to be unsure about whether the other has feelings for them and I want them to be cautious and timid as to who makes the first move so I can build up the sex. Gonna need them reviews! Thanks for sticking with this. I truly am sorry guys if I disappointed you with the chapter xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

** guys. Sorry it took so long to update this but I've been busy with god damn a-levels. For my British readers if you are pre a-level then please prepare for the worst two years of your life. I'm in the first term of my first year of a-levels and they suck. For other readers, a-levels are your last two years of secondary school (16-18 yrs old) and they are when you choose four subjects to study at an advanced level. I chose Bio, Chem, Maths and Drama fml  
>So anyway, sorry for the wait and the rant above. I appreciate all reviews I've had so far, they keep me writing. Imma give out some special thank yous in the next chapters because these people gave me some excellent ideas for you guys ;)<br>Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter x**

"_Guess that just leaves you and me"_

_Holy shit._

Dianna laughs nervously and thanks God everyone had dispersed around the house to explore because if they saw the sheer redness of her cheeks and neck, they'd never let her live it down.

Naya unwraps her arms from Dianna's waist and she almost whimpers from the loss of contact.

"Di?"

She swivels round to face Naya who was at the bottom of the stairs with her suitcase

"Yeah?"

"I said we should go unpack"

"Oh….yeah. Be there in a minute" she replies with a smile

Naya starts ascending the staircase, suitcase in tow whilst Dianna recomposes herself. It seems as if she'll be doing that a lot this holiday.

**One painfully sexually frustrating week later**

Dianna and Naya have been sharing a room and bed for a week. Somehow every morning they wake up in each other's arms and upon seeing this, both have huge grins on their faces every morning.

Okay, that's a complete fucking lie because they both knew that whoever couldn't fight sleep first usually ended up being pulled into the other's arms before they succumbed to sleep themselves. THAT was the reason for the huge grins!

It was just in this particular Thursday morning that a particularly ballsy Dianna decided that she wanted to mess with Naya but also wanted to see how much control she had over herself. She woke up facing Naya with Naya's arm draped across her waist and her other hand under Naya's own head. As usual a huge smile planted itself slap bang on her face and she did nothing to stop it. She carefully maneuvered herself out of the bed to go brush her teeth and wash her face before she set her mini plan in motion.

She came back into the room from the en suite to find Naya now lying in her back on the right of the bed with her head facing the left of the room and her hands on either side of her head in loose fists. The sight made Dianna's heart flutter and she just had to smile at the adorableness. _If she makes me smile this much by sleeping _Dianna thought _then I wonder what she would make me do if- NO! STOP! Time for the plan!_

Dianna stealthily crawls onto the bed and lightly positions herself on top of Naya and lowers her lips to Naya's ear.

"Naya" she whispers before placing a feather light kiss to her anti-tragus. Naya's hand twitches

"Naya wake up" she whispers again, this time kissing the easily accessible right side of Naya's neck to the middle. Naya exhales a quiet deep breath through her nose.

"Wake up babygirl" Dianna whispers again, this time trailing small open mouthed kisses from Naya's jawline to her chin completely and purposefully avoiding her lips. Naya being ever the sneaky one was pretty much awake since she felt Dianna leave her arms. She slowly moves her head to the right, 'subconsciously' seeking out where the contact was coming from - in simpler terms; Dianna's luscious lips. She couldn't help herself – who could?

Dianna after finding out that Naya is actually awake realises what she is up to. She continues to place open mouthed kisses along Naya's jawline and up to her left ear.

"Baby wake up" she whisper once more. Dianna starts to kiss from the centre of Naya's forehead, to her left eye, to her left cheekbone, to her cheek, to her jawline and to the left corner of her mouth. Before she loses her OWN GAME by giving in to temptation, Dianna kisses Naya's chin again instead of her lips, then her right jawline. This time she puts her left hand in Naya's hair and slowly massages her scalp, a;ternating between fingertips and fingernails. Dianna continues to kiss up the right hand side of Naya's face. Whilst whispering, she kisses Naya's right cheek "Naya", then her cheekbone "wake up" then her eye "baby" then her forehead "come on". Naya's eyes start to twitch slightly signaling the strain to keep them closed when all she wants is to open them and kiss Dianna senseless. Obviously Dianna notices this. She subtly moves her right leg out of the bed to hover above the floor so she can make a swift getaway when needed. She starts to slowly kiss down Naya's nose, kissing the top and side before moving further down it. The corners of Naya's lips curl up into a sleepy smile as she anticipated Dianna's final destination. Dianna kisses around Naya's lips but not once letting her own lips come into contact with Naya's. Finally she hovers her lips above Naya's, bartely grazng them.

"GET UP."

As soon as the words leave Dianna's mouth in a commanding tone, Naya's eyes fly open just in time to see Dianna leave the room with her hips swaying from side to side, not even looking back at Naya.

_Damn that's sexy_

Agron 1 – Rivera 0

Suddenly, the dull pulsing between Naya's legs had swelled into such hard throbs, she was pretty sure her underwear was moving with them.

She needed a cold shower and she needed it now

20 minutes later Naya walks downstairs and into the dining room to find everyone eating breakfast, laughing loudly and chatting away about their plans for the day. It was times like this when she really felt they were one big family. The breakfast was layed out on the table like a buffet so all she had to do was plate hers up, sit down and tuck in.

"Dayum, who cooked up the feast?" she asked through a laugh

Harry, Chord and Mark all raised their hands as their mouths were full of egg but in Harry's case it was sausages. Yes. Sausage**s**

Naya walked around the table plating some scrambled egg, two slices of toast, a bagel and the Nutella jar. She passed Dianna at the end, bent down and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek. "I'm awake now" she whispered in her ear and then proceeded to sit opposite her smirking at Dianna's blush.

An hour later and everyone has finished their breakfast and dispersed around the house. HeMo was washing up the saucepans and frying pans and Naya was drying and putting away. Dianna and Jenna were talking at the other end of the kitchen with Jenna leaning against the island and Dianna leaning against the opposite cupboards.

Naya walks over with the frying pan in her left hand. "Di, I need to get to that bottom cupboard."

"Oh, sorry" Dianna steps to the side but Naya has other plans. She put her right hand on the left side of Dianna's waist and slides it down as she bent down to the cupboard and sliding it up as she rose again. "It's okay" and she kisses Dianna's temple, smirks then walks away with her hips swaying. Dianna watched her leave speechless and red in the face. She finally snapped out of her haze and turned to Jenna who's mouth formed a perfect O. She shot her a dagger and Jenna slowly started to walk out of the kitchen with her mouth still open. She turned round to Dianna and walked backwards out of the kitchen with her mouth still open in comical shock and backed her way to the stairs. Dianna started to follow her with a scowl on her face. Jenna walked up the stairs backwards – skills- and carried on facing Dianna with her mouth still open. Dianna picked up her pace on the stairs and Jenna turned around and bolted to her room where she finally burst out laughing

"Oh my god! Dianna" she say between laughs "you should have-seen-your face- when she- OH MY GOD nahahahahahahaahaaaaaaaa!"  
>Dianna lets her calm down before she smacks her across the top of her arm.<p>

"OW! Dianna you need to cut back on the bacon because your meaty hand just bruised my damn arm! Jesus Christ!" Jenna continues to rub her arm

"Good! You shouldn't have laughed. This is serious"

"Okay okay. Dammit I'm sorry jeez you don't have to pummel me you meat mallet"

She rubs her arm for a minute then glances up at Dianna and as soon as she meets her eye, she bursts into laughter again. She flops on the bed face down so the mattress muffles her laughing. She only comes up for air as she lets out another bellow of laughter. After 3 minutes she decides that laying in one position doesn't fully demonstrate the humour Jenna finds in the situation so she proceeds to roll all over the bed whilst cackling her head off.

Well…that is until Dianna pushes her off the bed mid-roll

"Oh my god Dianna! You could have killed me!"

"Really? How exactly?"

"Well…obviously I could have…impaled my head…..or something" Jenna retorts whilst standing up and brushing off her jeans. All last remnants of laughter knocked out of her

"Mhm. Well that'll teach you not to laugh at me!

"Di, come one. I'm actually sorry. You should have seen how red you got. You know, you need to keep that under control"

"How am I supposed to do that? I'm white."

"Oh. Oh yeah hahah. Lol good luck cya" She starts to walk to the door of the room before being dragged back on to the bed by Dianna

"Jen I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I mean, Naya is naturally flirty and touchy feely with _everyone_ and I don't wanna ruin our friendship by-"

Jenna snorts "Friendship, okay"

"Jen!"

"Sorry. Listening"

"I don't wanna ruin our FRIENDSHIP by telling her that I have feelings for her. Also do you know how hard it is to share a bed with her?"

"Well we could swap if you wa-"

"NO!"

"Okay steady on DI"

"Sorry."

"Well, do you think she knows you like her? I mean, have you made some sort of indication or given her any clues regarding your feelings towards her?"

"Well this morning I-"

"WHAT HAPPENED? TELL ME"

"I would if you chilled out and let me speak! Jeez woman"

"Sorry. This is the gossip I needed. My life has purpose again!"

"You're an idiot. _Anyway_ this morning I kindakissedherawake"

"What?"

"I kinda kissed her awake okay"

"ON THE LIPS? DIANNA YOU'RE GETTING BALLSY"

"Jenna keep it down!"

"Shit, sorry. Oh my god Dianna!"

"I didn't kiss her lips. Just her ears"

"Oh please"

"Fine! And her neck once"

"Still waiting sweety"

"Fine and all over her neck and face. Happy now?"

"Very. See? Was that so hard?"

"Hahah, this is why I love you"

"Steady on. I'm not Naya"

"Jen! I don't love her. I just really like her. Really REALLY like her. Like…I can't control myself around her. And that ass is-"

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Look Di, I know she likes."

"How? How could you know that?"

"Because of the way she is with you. She has never been like that with anyone else. Not even HeMo. And they're best friends. Best. Friends."

"That doesn't mean anything Jen"

"Sh. Also whilst you're out of you almost permanent Naya perv bubble – which is very rarely may I add, you need to control your leering by the way- I see how she looks at you. Yes I have been looking because I'm looking out for my girl - you."

"Thanks Jen"

"Not finished"

"Sorry"

"It's okay. Anyway, like the other day when we were in the games room laughing at the boys attempt all the Xbox games but they ened up being crap at them, she would look over at you and her laugh would fade and she would just look at you laughing and she would smile. Literally, just sit, stare and smile.

When the door opens in a room you're not in she glances at the door and if it isn't you, she'll go back to what she was doing. If it is you she watches you find a seat, smile AGAIN and then go back to what she was doing but sometimes glance back up at you. She can't concentrate around you because she's concentrated _on you._

I'm not stupid Di; I know my friends. She wants you just as much as you want her."

Dianna fails to contain herself any longer and jumps on Jenna, hugging her. "Thanks Jen"

"Anytime"

They pull apart and Dianna's phone starts to vibrate

"Hey Nay"

"Hey! Where are you?"

"Jenna and Lea's room. Why?"

But Naya had already hung up and was running upstairs to the room. Before they knew it she had opened the door

"Hey, we were gonna watch a movie downstairs. Wanna watch?"

"Which one?"

"You can choose Jenna cuz I'm such a sweetheart"

"N'awwwh Nay" Jenna replies with sarcasm as she leaves the room shutting the door behind her.

Naya moves to sit on the bed with Dianna

"Why didn't you just tell us that on the phone?"

"I wanted to see you" Naya replies causing Dianna to blush…_AGAIN_

"Come on" Naya hold out her hand which Dianna takes and she leads them downstairs and into the lounge where Jenna picked the film **While You Were Sleeping**

**Oh Jenna you minx! So imma give you guys a clue for the next chapter. What happens when there's only one seat left but there's two people. What do you do when watching a movie at home? What will this lead to? ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I started this chapter at 11 o'clock at night even though I still had homework to do all because I love you lot!**

**Thanks goes out to EmilyGleekFreak, inlovewithNayaRivera and xxsteffybrownxx for their amazing ideas for the story! Everyone thank them cuz they're bloody gold shining fucking stars. Shinier than Rachel Berry's if that's possible.**

**Also I love all you guys' reviews heheh le hint le hint heheh**

"Guys there's, like, one seat left so you'll have to share. Is that okay?" asks Lea

"Sure Lee." replies Dianna, "Does anyone want me to get some snacks or something?"

All the boys ask for popcorn and all the girls share tubs of Ben and Jerry's. Naya and Dianna also both share the jar of Nutella. As Dianna collected the snacks, Naya shut all the curtains, turned on the heater and grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa because the rain just made the room seem cold. Dianna set the popcorn on the small tables between the boys and the ice cream between the girls. She placed the Nutella on the table next to their chair and held onto the ice cream. She then placed herself on Naya's lap and sat back so her head was resting on the right side of Naya's chest.

Within the first half hour of the film the two girls had finished their ice cream and due to the coziness, the rest of the girls had fallen asleep within the first hour. Of course after the other three girls fell asleep, the boys saw no reason for them to remain there watching theft film so they went to the games room...again.

_'This is the perfect opportunity for payback! I have to do this' _Naya schemed

She began to run her fingers through Dianna's hair before slowly massaging her scalp, similar to the way Dianna massaged hers that morning-alternating between fingertips and fingernails- to which Dianna let out a satisfied moan and rolled her head to the side before sitting slightly up to nuzzle her nose into the crook of Naya's neck. She finished up her head massage, took an elastic band from her wrist and tied up Dianna's short hair.

"Pass the Nutella please, Di"

She hands it over and continues watching the film. That is until Naya sticks her middle finger in the Nutella jar and pulls out a slop of chocolate on it. Dianna hits her on the hand, "Use a spoon!" she whispers.

"Are you willing to get it for me?" Naya asks with an air of cockiness

"No. I'm not your slave"

"So you're not submissive huh?" Naya husks into Dianna's ear "I'll keep that in mind" and then she kisses her temple before returning to face the film and dip her finger in the Nutella again. The heat of the room made it semi-sloppy. She pulled her chocolate covered fingertip to her mouth but most of it dropped onto Dianna's shoulder on the way

_Perfect_

"Oh shit, sorry" she licks the rest of it off her fingers

"It's fine" Dianna reaches up to wipe it off but Naya grabs her hand causing Dianna to look at her. Without making eye contact, Naya sucked the chocolate off Dianna's shoulder slowly, taking more time than necessary and moaning softly. Dianna couldn't tear her eyes away from the lips splayed in her shoulder and she couldn't help but feel the jolts of arousal she felt every time Naya's tongue slid across her shoulder.

Naya removed her lips and returned her eyes to the film internally smirking to herself.

Half an hour later and everyone was still asleep

"My hands are cold" Naya whispers

"Naya, its really warm in here. How could your hands possibly be cold?"

"Fine I'll show you" Naya quickly pulled the bottom of Dianna's top up and placed her right hand on Dianna's stomach. Anticipating the sharp gasp from Dianna, she moved her left hand to Dianna's mouth.

"Shhhhh, everyone's asleep," she whispered sensually into her ear, with one hand covering her mouth and the other rubbing her stomach in circles and occasionally squeezing it. Naya started to kiss the crook of Dianna's neck and moved her left hand from Dianna's mouth to her inner thigh underneath the blanket, where she began to lightly scratch, eliciting a quiet but sharp gasp from her. She placed hot open mouthed kisses onto the back of her neck and blew over them lightly before moving onto Dianna's other shoulder. She ran her nose from Dianna's left shoulder up to her ear and lightly sucked and bit on her earlobe. At the same time she moved her hand that was on Dianna's stomach lower to stroke under the waistband of her shorts and the hand on her inner thigh higher, inching into her shorts. She could hear and feel Dianna's breath get shorter, heavier and occasionally hitching. She continued to mover her hands as she breathed through her nose into Dianna's ear. Dianna's started to lift her hips, urging Naya to carry on moving further into her shorts. Naya took this as her cue.

"HEY GUYS THE FILM'S FINISHED!" Her shouts woke up the three girls. Groggily they all started to get up. Lea took the DVD out of the player and turned it and the TV off. HeMo went to turn the heater off and Jenna took the rubbish and left over popcorn and ice cream to the kitchen. Naya practically threw Dianna off her lap, picked up blanket, placed it on the sofa and skipped into the kitchen leaving Dianna in the living room, standing still

With jizz soaked knickers

Rivera 1 - Agron 1

The flirting was no longer innocent

The girls went to join the boys in the games room leaving Naya in the kitchen drying up the spoons. She was just finishing up when she felt Dianna snake her arms around her waist and place her chin on her right shoulder.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Naya retorted

Instead of speaking, Dianna put her left hand on Naya's stomach and her right hand on her thigh and moved them until Naya stopped her by turning around in Dianna's arms. Dianna's arms returned to Naya's waist. Naya stepped forward into Dianna and put her arms around her neck, pulling her into a hug and nuzzling her neck.

"Payback"

Jenna walks into the kitchen but upon seeing the two girls she backed out. She doesn't want to disturb them...Dianna would kill her. So she decides to eavesdrop heheh

"Payback for what?"

"This morning" and with that Naya walks away

_'This morning?' _Jenna thinks '_Oh. OOOOOOHHHHHHHH! Oh my God what happened when I was sleeping?'_

Jenna walked up to Dianna.

"What happened?" She asked excitedly

"What do you mean?" Dianna turns to head to the fridge

"'Payback for what?' 'This morning' what happened?"

"Sh! Nothing"

"Lies! Come oooooon. It was definitely after we fell asleep"

"Yes it was but I don't wanna talk about it" she heads upstairs with Jenna following behind.

"So something DID happen!"

Dianna walked into Jenna's room. That had become THE PLACE because they knew Naya wouldn't come in without knocking first.

"Yes. It did. But I don't wanna talk about it." Dianna said with a huff and crossed her arms over her chest.

Jenna joined her on the bed " "Why are you moody?"

Realisation hits Jenna

"HAWWWWWWW! She left you high and dry didn't she! Damn I wish I was you"

This time Dianna hits Jenna

"What have I told you about the meat mallet hands! She's hot though"

"Idiot"

**I'm not toooooo keen on this chapter. Let me know what you thought xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back agaaaaaaain. Sorry for the long wait guys, I had a MASSIVE case of writer's block. MASSIVE. I wanna thank you guys for all the amazing reviews and the numerous favourite storying and story alerts, you're great and thanks for sticking with this so far XXXXX  
>Oh P.S. to those of you who gave great ideas, I kinda wanted to change the direction for the story so I'm sorry for not using them but maybe you could use those ideas for a fic of your own? Just a suggestion. Thanks for the ideas though. They were great xx<strong>

Lately Dianna couldn't sleep. All the talks she's had with Jenna and all the little games she's been playing with Naya have confused her. On one hand, Jenna is telling her to go for Naya and tell her but then on the other hand, Naya doesn't seem to take the teasing too seriously. Yes, she knows it's teasing and it shouldn't be taken seriously but she wanted Naya to know so badly but she didn't want to ruin what they had. The score is currently at 4-4. Every time she got one up, Naya found a way to even it out. As much as Dianna loved it when Naya would touch her the way she did, even if it was a slight brush of hands or a direct lingering kiss on the cheek or even the neck, she just wanted Naya to keep going. To satisfy her. To return the feelings. She wishes that Naya could….read her mind or something. Actually…that's a bad idea. All that's been on Dianna's mind is Naya. Her eyes, the way her nose scrunches when she laughs, her lips, her breasts in that biking oh my god, her toned abs, her ass, her thighs, those legs. The things she did to Naya in her mind are not something she wanted to share. They both have shown an obvious attraction to each other but Dianna wanted Naya to know that she wanted something a bit more than just a mutual attraction. Dianna knows Naya likes her. She just wants her to admit it and consider something…more.

So here she lies, in the same bed as Naya, not having sex with her, suffering. She tosses and turns until she can get comfortable again, cautious not to wake Naya up because Naya would probably hit her if she woke up at 2am. She lets out a huff of frustration and lies on her right hand side.

"Lift your head a bit"

Dianna jumps in surprise and rolls over to face Naya

"Oh my God Naya you scared me" she says with a hand over her chest to somehow stop the rapid beating of her heart

"Roll back over and lift your head off the pillow a bit."

"Why?"

"Just do it. I'm tired and you're lucky I like you because your arm would have been bruised by now"

Wait.

What?

Did she just-? No. No way. Nah she's just sleepy. It doesn't mean anything. Stop overthinking.

"Di"

"What?"

Naya punches her arm

"Ow! Fine!"

She rolls over and lifts her head slightly off of the pillow only to feel Naya's arm slip under her head and curl it round onto Dianna's ribs and the other arm wrap around her waist. Naya tangled their legs together. She tensed as she felt Naya sigh onto her neck and then allowed herself to relax into Naya's arms.

"Night baby girl" says Naya and completes it with two kisses to the back of Dianna's neck.

With Dianna wrapped in Naya's arms, she fell into a long and peaceful sleep.

**Next day**

That afternoon everyone was going out for lunch because they couldn't be bothered to cook and it was a warm day.

"Someone wake Dianna up. She's been asleep for ages." Says Heather

"Yeah, she was the first one to go to bed last night as well" Lea pipes in

"Yeah she's just really tired guys. I don't wanna wake her up so I'm just gonna stay with her." Says Naya

"Are you sure?" Heather asks, "Don't you want lunch?"

"Hemo, I think I'll be just fine with cooking something for myself. You guys go eat food that someone else has made, you lazy children." she adds with a grin

"Alright. We'll be back as soon as possible."

"Hemo, the whole point of going out was so you can enjoy OUTSIDE. Stay out as long as you want. Di and I will be fine I promise. Now get out of my house all of you and go and eat."

"Alright alright, let's go guys"

After everyone said their goodbyes, Naya closed the front door and headed upstairs to check on Dianna. She slowly opened the bedroom door and walked over to the bed. She knelt on the floor beside the bed and ran her fingers through Dianna's hair. She lightly scraped her nails across her scalp and twisted Dianna's hair in her fingertips. She then stroked the side of her head before placing a kiss to Dianna's temple and getting up to leave the room.

"Why did you stop?" Dianna asked sleepily

Naya jumped and turned around. "I-I-I thought you were asleep. Erm everyone's gone out to lunch. I didn't want to wake you cuz you couldn't sleep last night. I thought you'd be tired."

Dianna lifted herself to sit up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes

"But we can go join them if you like. Lea text me and they said they were gonna make a day of it."

Dianna stared at Naya and blinked "So….it's just us two in the house?" she asked in a low voice

Naya's throat went dry "Erm…I…yeah."

"I don't wanna go out. Do you?" Dianna asks with an eyebrow raise

Naya swallows "No."

"You should text Lea"

"Yeah" she agrees but it came out as more of a whisper as she stared at Dianna's darkened hazel eyes

"Naya?"

"Huh?"

"Lea."

"Oh" Naya shakes her head quickly "Oh yeah. Sorry, I'll just-" she raises her phone in the air in indication and then leaves the room

Dianna sits back against the head with a smug and satisfied smile on her face

**Downstairs**

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Lee, Di and I decided to stay home"

"_Aw, you sure? We miss you"_

"Hahah yeah I'm sure. She's still tired and I can't really be bothered to come out"

"_But Naya we're going shopping. Shopping. You love shopping"_

"Lea you're killing me here. I wanna come now but I don't wanna leave Di on her own. We'll go some other day I promise"

"_Alright only if you're sure"_

"I'm positive"

"_Alright we'll be back around should give you enough time with Di alone. Bye Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay"_

"What? Lea w-"

Lea hangs up on Naya before she can ask anything.

She shuts her phone and lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She made her way over to the kitchen island, sat on one of the stools and put her head in her hands "What are you doing to me Di?"

"Huh?"

Naya jumped for the second time that day.

"Shit! Di, you can't just sneak up on people!"

"Sorry. Is there anything for lunch?"

"No we're gonna have to make something" Naya replies as she starts to get up to rummage around in the cupboards.

"Why don't we just get takeout?"

"Because it's lunch?"

"So? Loads of places do it for lunch"

"Well what do you want?"

"PIZZA HUT!"

Naya laughed at Dianna's child-like enthusiasm before grabbing her phone to search for local ones.

40 minutes later and they were both sat in front of the television on the floor behind the table with tank tops and shorts eating their pizza. Naya's half had all of the possible toppings except pineapple because really, the whole point of unhealthy food was to be unhealthy so why would she put fruit on it? Dianna just got a _Margherita half._

_"I can't believe you got that." remarks Naya_

_"What?"_

_"A frickin naked pizza. Naked! The pizza is embarrassed. Look how red it is. It's actually blushing."_

Dianna stares at Naya until Naya looks over at her. She then looks her up and down slowly.

"Naked is good for me" she says in that low voice again and continues to stare at Naya who visibly gulps. She then returns her eyes to the television as if nothing had happened.

Naya, however, is sitting beside Dianna with her mind in overdrive.

"_What was that? Is she messing with me again? No. This isn't like any of our games. This was definitely something else. What was it? She messes with me too much. Imma get her back. For sure."_ She returns to watching the television and eating the pizza in silence but planning her revenge at the same time.

**Later**

Dianna decided to actually check out the games room to see what the boys were so obsessed with. She decided to carry on their Call of Duty game, not very aware of how she was affecting their game by dying all the time but hey, practice makes perfect right? She was actually starting to get good. Well. Until Naya decided to walk through the room in her skimpiest white bikini which complimented her skin and made her boobs look fucking great and out of the patio doors into the garden. Dianna's eyes followed her right out of the doors and up until she lied down on the sunbed and popped her sunglasses on. Naya sat in the shade because she knew she was about as tan as she could get and she didn't wanna burn. Inside, Dianna sprinted up the stairs and got into her own bikini. She was about to leave the room until she got a better idea. She rummaged through Naya's drawers until she found one of Naya's bikinis. She settled on a tree moss green bikini and headed downstairs.

Naya heard the patio door open and turned her head to the left. Her mouth instantly fell open and Dianna swore she saw a bit of drool gather at the side of Naya's mouth. Dianna sauntered over to Naya who quickly straightened up, crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow at Dianna.

"Why are you wearing my bikini?"

"It's mine now"

"No way! That's my second favourite bikini! You are not having it!"

"What are you gonna do? Take it off me?" Dianna challenges

Naya has absolutely no answer to that question but Dianna was waiting for one whilst Naya's mouth was opening and closing without any sounds escaping. Deciding she'd let Naya off she carried on

"What are you doing out here?"

Naya gathered herself again

"Sunbathing, duh"

"In the shade?"

"Yes. Problem?"

"No. Can I join you?"

"Be my guest"

Dianna crawled up Naya's body and wrapped herself around Naya

"I meant the other sunbed. I'm trying to tan" Naya said secretly enjoying Dianna being on top of her.

"No."

Naya just wraps her arms around her in response.

She lay content in Naya's arms for a couple of hours whilst Naya stroked her hair and dropped occasional kisses on her head.

"Nay?"

"Mm?"

"Do you know what time they're getting back?"

"Mmduno. Rnd 4"

"You sleepy?"

"Mm. Shush now. Sleepy."

"Naya we can't sleep outside. Let's go in"

"Mm-mmmmmmmm! Whyyyyyy?" she whined in protest

"Because. Now come on" Dianna gets up to drag Naya off the sunbed.

"Noooo you're comfy." Naya pouts for good measure and holds her arms out for Dianna to crawl back into, which Dianna take and pull her up. Naya clings onto Dianna whilst she pulls her back up the garden.

"I can't believe you're clinging on to me. Do you know how childish you're being?" Dianna struggles to pull Naya up the grass leading to the decking.

"Tired. Shush n pull" Naya replies sleepily

"You know you've only been outside for about 2 hours. How can you be this tired?" Dianna managed to pull Naya up the stairs of the decking. As soon as she got to the top of the decking, Naya, the sneaky cow, straightened out and walked into the house all by herself. Before she entered the house she looked back at Dianna

"I'm THIS tired because SOMEONE wouldn't go to sleep and kept me up all night." Dianna looks at her annoyed and about to respond when Naya interrupts her

"Bet that SOMEONE liked the spooning though" Naya winks and enters the house leaving Dianna annoyed and stunned by the sexy wink at the same time.

Dianna follows Naya into the house and finds her sprawled across the sofa in the games room. She walks over to her and lies flat on top of her again, this time she placed her head in Naya's neck causing Naya to grin and place her hand on Dianna's hair. She pulled her fingers through her hair again because it was soft and silky.

"Yeah, this SOMEONE enjoyed the spooning. But maybe it's this SOMEONE'S turn tonight therefore this SOMEONE isn't letting you sleep right now." Dianna replies and starts to kiss Naya's neck.

Naya sighed deeply before really realizing what Dianna had said so she slapped her ass

"Stop it."

Dianna looked over her shoulder to find Naya's hands still on her ass. She started to kiss up Naya's neck again and felt Naya squeeze her thighs. Naya has to stop herself again and scratches where Dianna is sensitive - the back of her thighs where they met her ass - causing Dianna to press into her. They both let out simultaneous groans and Dianna giggles causing Naya to smile.

"I like this game" says Naya

"Mhm." Dianna switches her lips to the other side of Naya's neck, "This is the first one we've played together" she husks

Naya moves her hands up to Dianna's ass and squeezes making Dianna groan and press into Naya. They both start to rock into each other subconsciously causing Dianna's kisses to become sloppier, Naya's hands to roam and both of their breathing to become ragged. They both knew this was further than their games had ever gone. They never tried to get each other off, just tease them and leave them high and dry.

Dianna had stopped kissing Naya's neck and Naya's hands had a firm grip on Dianna's waist. They were both concentrating on the movement of their hips.

Dianna threw her head back in pleasure and Naya was watching between their bodies where their thighs would press against the other's centre. They could both feel the slick wetness of each other through their bikini bottoms on their thighs which just spurred them on. Dianna kept her eyes closed and leant her forehead against Naya's. They pressed against each other harder and faster, building each other up higher and higher. They could feel each other's breath hitting them with every thrust. Naya moved her head to the side so she could put her head into Dianna's neck and Dianna did the same. They were almost there, moaning each other's name loudly.

Just then they heard the front door open and the sound of everyone's voices, laughing and the sound of bags being put down. Naya stopped moving causing Dianna to look up

"Dianna everyone's home!" Naya whispers frantically

Dianna continues to grind herself into Naya "I'm so close and you better fucking get me off or I swear to God you won't be getting anymore" Dianna says through gritted teeth and a dangerous glare

Naya continues to grind her thigh into Dianna and soon they are both coming, biting into each other's necks to stifle their screams of pleasure. They help each other ride their orgasms out and slowly come to a halt just as they hear the handle on the games room door being turned

"Pretend to be asleep" Dianna whispers as she shoves her face into Naya's neck

Naya almost laughs but plays along as the door opens and Jenna and Lea step in.

"Are they in the garden Lea?"

"No I didn't see them through the kitchen wind—oh my god Jenna come here"

"Wait, I'm choosing a DVD"

"Jenna I found them get your ass over here"

Jenna walks round to the sofa where Lea was standing and covers her mouth with both hands to stop herself from laughing.

"Okay I get that they're close but sleeping together in bikinis? Isn't that overstepping the friends mark a bit?"

"Yeah but it's totally hot" Jenna says dreamily

"Kay I'm gonna go" Lea says awkwardly, leaving Jenna in the room

Naya takes this as her cue. She uses her skills as an actress and pretends to wake up from her long nap with Dianna. Dianna senses what Naya's trying to do and does the same. They both sleepily rub their eyes and lift their upper bodies, fully aware of the state the bikini bottoms that were covering their lower bodies were in.

"Stop perving on us Jenna"

"Naya I-I-I- we w-"

"It's okay Jen. Nay and I know we're hot"

Naya lets out a hearty laugh at this. Jenna gives Dianna a pointed look which Dianna returns with a raised eyebrow

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaay so I'm gonna go whilst you two sort yourselves out." Jenna was about to take a step when she stopped "And Lea, Hemo and I wanna show you what we bought. Also, you have to fill us in on your obviously eventful day" she adds with a wink and walks out of the room.

Naya and Dianna's eyes follow her out of the room before looking back at each other. They stared at each other for a long moment, trying to figure out if this changed anything between them or if they were going to allow it to change things between them. It could be a bad change where they avoid each other because now it's too awkward, or it could be a good change where they take this a step forward and become more than friends which they both obviously wanted or there could be no change and they carry on as they were.

Dianna is the first to break them out of their moment

She whispers "Everyone is in the house. We need to get upstairs but that requires us to walk through the house and i'm pretty sure our bikini bottoms are a darker shade than usual so what do you propose we do about that?"

Naya just laughs and pulls Dianna back down to her in a hug and kisses her cheek

"I have a plan" she whispers back and she feels Dianna laugh into her neck

"Come on" Naya takes Dianna's hand and pulls her up. She leads her onto the decking and then around to the side of the house. She stops and turns around to look at Dianna.

"This house is from when my abuela was young. She told me she was always sneaking out at night going to parties and seeing her friends. She kinda knew that her children, my tios and tias, were going to be like her; sneaking around, going out, so she got a back gate built to link the front to the back and she got a ladder installed as "a fire escape" for them to get back to their rooms. She built it so her children could have a childhood and she knew that kids were going to break boundaries but she would make sure she caught them a few times so they didn't think she was completely oblivious. Once her children were married and moved out of the house, she moved to Florida. We kept the house as a holiday home and would hire a cleaning lady so the house didn't get too dusty. If any part of the family came here, they'd keep the house up to date. That's why all the games, TVs, DVDs and other stuff are there." She looks up at the ladder they need to climb "So. Come on, let's go"

She leads Dianna up the ladder first before climbing up herself. In all honesty, she just wanted to check Dianna's ass out.

They walked along the roof and Naya helped Dianna into their open bedroom window before climbing in herself. They both turned to face each other and giggled. Naya flumped herself onto the bed whilst Dianna gathered her underwear and went into the en suite.

Naya hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep until she heard the en suite door open. She lifted herself up slightly, using her elbows to support her. Dianna walked out in her underwear and was drying her hair with the towel in her left hand. She caught Naya licking her lips.

"Naya?"

"Hmm?" Naya was sill allowing her eyes to roam over Dianna's toned body

"My eyes are up here"

"Huh? Oh shit, sorry" Naya looked up in embarrassment.

"Also, that dark patch is getting larger"

"What?" she gives her a puzzled look between looking between her legs, "Oh fuck" She jumped up from the bed and ran into the en suite.

Dianna pulled a pair of short shorts on and a vest top. She settled on the bed. Propped up with her elbows and ankles crossed, she waited for Naya.

10 agonisingly long minutes later, Naya left the en suite and stopped in her tracks when she saw Dianna watching her from the bed with dark eyes.

"What?"

"Get dressed." Dianna demanded

"I didn't take my underwear with me so you need to look the other way"

"No. Get changed under the towel."

Naya slowly turned to her dresser and started rummaging around for her underwear. She chose a black and cream lace bra with matching boy shorts. As soon as she pulled them on, Dianna leapt of the bed and stood behind her. She pulled the towel away from her body, put her arms around Naya's waist and looked into the mirror. She locked eyes with Naya and started to look down Naya's body in the mirror, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Mhm. Yeah. They definitely should have put THIS in FHM. But I guess you wanted to save it all for me right?" She whispered into Naya's ear

She lightly sucked her earlobe, kissed her neck once and left the bedroom.

"_Fuck"_

_**Did an extra long chapter for you because I haven't updated in TIME**_

_**Reviews keep me going ;) xx**_


	7. Chapter 7

**UPDATE UPDATE WOO WOO WOO YEAH WOO YEAH UPDATE YEAH  
>Writing this when I should be revising for an exam that I have the day after tomorrow but yeah…<br>I re-read that last update and face palmed a tonne of times because of how bad the "smut" was if I can even call it that. It was so much better in my head…wait….not like that….maybe like that heh  
>Shoutouts:<br>Sabrina: Hey beanz! Sorry I lied to you but it just happened  
>Anon called 'me': Get an account so you can follow your fave stories! It's super easy and simple<br>Thanks for all the great reviews guys!  
>Also, I know I keep changing the points of view in this but it needs to happen. I can't just have a third person thing or just Dianna. I need a bit of Naya too. But tell me which you would prefer xx<br>Oh and it will change throughout the story so sorry if it sounds jaggedy, I improvise every chapter :S**

So obviously things have changed between me and Dianna but we're both pros at avoiding this talk we both need to have and just carry on flirting with each other. I actually thought Dianna would bring something up about our little occurrence in the games room but nope. Nothing. Not once. Every time the boys announce they're going into the games room, Lea and Jenna start sniggering like goons which the boys have learned to ignore thank God.

It's Sunday and here we are having a party because we're on vacation and we can party on a Sunday. Except me, Di and Chord who are just slightly tipsy, everyone is wasted. I make my way over to Dianna who is dancing with Jenna who is half asleep.

"Want me to take her?" I ask, putting my beer bottle on the table

"Yes please, my arms are dead from holding her up haha" and there was the laugh that made me like her even more if that was fucking possible.

I take Jenna to her room and lie her on the bed. I can't be arsed to get her changed, that's her own problem.

I make my way down to dance with Di when Taylor suggests spin the bottle. Like seriously, how old does he think we are?

"YES! SPIN. THE BOTTLE" Lea shouts. Obviously Lea is in the same frame of mind as the oaf.

Everyone plops down in a circle and Cory grabs an empty bottle

"Naya get your ass over here!" Chord shouts over the music. He is such a perv. He's not even drunk enough to be playing this

"I'm not drunk enough!" I shout back and Dianna looks…disappointed? Was she disappointed? I didn't dwell on it but went to bed because I was feeling drowsy.

I changed into my shorts and tank top and slipped under the covers and about 6 minutes later the music switched off. I heard everyone dragging themselves upstairs and Lea's goofy giggle. Even I had had to laugh at that; her laugh is infectious.

The bedroom door opened quietly. Dianna changed into her long t-shirt and I had to tear my eyes away before she caught me staring. I felt a dip in the bed and could feel her eyes burning into the back of my head so I rolled over to face her.

"Hey gorgeous" she whispered. I think my heart just stopped beating. I smiled at her and then I remembered the game downstairs

"So who'd you kiss?"

"Why? Are you jealous?" she asked teasingly but I knew there was some seriousness behind her words. When I didn't answer she carried on

"I didn't kiss anyone. I pulled out of it" she adds with a shrug.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and decided to speak my actual mind for once

"I'm glad you didn't kiss anyone"

I could see her trying to hold back a smile

"Why didn't you play?"

Oh fuck. She had to ask that didn't she. Ass. Well, seeing as she wasn't going to bring up this talk anytime soon, I might as well do it. At least she'll know where I stand and if she hates me then I'll have to suck it up. Here goes:

"If I were to kiss you then I'd prefer to do it in a proper manner rather than as part of a childish game because I believe you deserve better than that."

There. I said it.

Shit.

Dianna's eyes are slightly larger than they were a few minutes ago and I felt a burning build up in my cheeks so I turned over and squeezed my eyes tightly shut.

Until I felt her move closer and pull at my shoulder to turn me around. Hesitantly I lay flat on my back and tuned my head towards her. She was leaning up on her elbow with her head resting on her inner forearm. She pulled her other hand out from under the covers and gently started to trace her finger down my nose and then cupped my cheek, caressing it with her thumb. Her eyes followed wherever her hand lead them. She moved her hand slightly and ran her thumb over my lips which parted for her. My face felt like it was on fire. She lightly dragged the backs of her knuckles up my cheek and pushed my hair back and lightly scraped my scalp with her nails. My eyes fluttered shut at the sensation and I subconsciously licked my lips. When I felt the air around me change, I took a chance by opening my eyes only to find her closer than before, almost nose to nose, and looking directly into my eyes. It was like she could see everything and it didn't unnerve me one bit. I wanted her to see me. I wanted her to know how I felt. I wanted her to know how these past months have been killing me. I wanted her to know every emotion I was feeling right now. I wanted her to know I wanted her.

Her hand moved downwards under my tank top to my waist and she lightly ran the backs of her nails there. She knew this drove me crazy from our games and I had to suppress a groan. My breathing quickened and I had to close my eyes because the look she was giving me was fucking intense.  
>She lightly nudged my nose with her own causing me to quietly gasp and my eyes to open again. This time she kept us nose to nose and whispered<p>

"What if I called this the proper manner in which to kiss me?" Her breath was hitting my lips and it made me want to surge upwards and kiss her senseless but I couldn't so I whispered back

"Then I'd kiss you"

She tipped her chin to line her lips up with mine and I closed my eyes to avoid going cross eyed. She didn't move any further and I knew she was waiting for me to make the next move. I moved slightly upwards but stopped. We knew we were walking a thin line. This kiss could change everything. It could affect everything. There were a lot of consequences which we had both been considering for a long time. We were so close. We were literally breathing each other in. In my mind I could see exactly what we looked like and between our lips I could see those consequences hovering around so I decided to accept those consequences. Dianna must have had the same thoughts.

At the same time we both moved our heads forward and our lips met delicately. They slipped between each other perfectly. We both exhaled a shaky breath we'd been holding out of our noses. Dianna lightly squeezed my waist again which instinctively caused me to put my hand on the back of her head to push her lips into mine more. I quickened the pace of the kiss and tilted my head to get a better angle. I loved her lips on mine. I loved how breathless she was leaving me. I loved how my lips felt tingly. I loved how it spread from my lips throughout my body. I loved feeling because I know I made the right choice.

Dianna tentatively slid her tongue across Naya's bottom lip which was immediately granted access. Both of them took this chance to breathe in. Dianna's smooth muscle slid across Naya's and started to explore her mouth. She ran her tongue over Naya's teeth before returning to her tongue. She coaxed Naya's tongue into action and removed her tongue from Naya's mouth. Naya followed Dianna's tongue back into her mouth and they both moved against each other. They slid together perfectly, just like their lips. They both go back to just kissing each other and Dianna slows it down and eventually pulls away. Naya softly whimpers at the loss of contact causing Dianna to grin. She places small kisses all over Naya's face, similar to the ones she placed that morning when the games began but these were more affectionate then teasing. Dianna took her time, familiarizing Naya's face with her lips. The soft pressure on Naya's face made her feel drowsy again and when Dianna pulled away, she saw the sleepy look on Naya's face. She rolled her over and spooned her from behind. Similar to Naya's actions on the restless night Dianna had suffered from, she kissed the back of Naya's neck twice and whispered "Night baby girl".

They drifted off into a comfortable, peaceful sleep.

The next morning Dianna woke with Naya still in her arms but this time they were face to face. Remembering last night caused a huge smile to spread itself across her face. She stared at Naya's lips, remembering how they felt against hers. She just watched the beautiful woman in her arms breathing in and out evenly and occasionally letting our little snores which were followed by a baby nose scrunch. After a while she tucked herself into Dianna more and whispered

"Normally I'd think it was weird if someone stared at me while I was sleeping but with you I don't seem to mind too much."

Dianna chuckled and Naya placed a small kiss to her chest. She started to get comfortable so she could go back to sleep when there was a knock on the door. Naya groaned when Dianna went to answer it.

Fucking Taylor.

"Hey Di, Hemo said to call you and say breakfast is on the table"

"Thanks Taylor, we'll be down in a bit" Dianna says with a smile

She watches Taylor go downstairs before turning to shut the door. She crawls onto the bed and pulls Naya into a kiss to which she immediately responds.

After a while, she looks down grinning bashfully and blushing wildly. Naya uses her two fingers to push her chin up before placing a sweet kiss on her lips and lying down next to her. They just lay there looking at each other and smiling occasionally for a while until Naya notices a shift in Dianna's expression.

"What is it?" she asks softly

Dianna slowly lets out a sigh to prepare herself. She knew Naya had told her the truth last night so she wanted to reciprocate that to at least show some respect for what Naya had done. She looked right into Naya's eyes and without any wavers in her voice she told her.

"I like you Naya. And I don't want us to go back to what we were doing before. I actually want something out of this. I don't want to be tossed aside when someone else comes along because we were 'never really a thing' because I want to be a thing with you. I don't want to carry on whatever we have right now because it's just gonna hurt me. I want _you_ Naya. I want you." That's it. She did it. It felt like a Lauren Zises had been lifted off her chest by simply telling Naya how she felt. But now she was waiting for her reaction. Naya was searching her eyes for something. She wasn't sure what it was but when Naya leant forward and captured Dianna's lips between her own, she knew Naya felt the same. She smiled into their kiss and snaked her arms around Naya's waist to pull her closer. She felt a jolt through her body when Naya pressed herself into Dianna. She pulled Naya on top of her and continued to kiss her but Naya took the lead. She kissed the corner of Dianna's mouth before moving to her neck where she kissed and lightly sucked. Dianna rolled her head to the side to give Naya better access. Naya kissed all of the exposed skin drawing soft moans from the woman beneath her. She moved up to Dianna's earlobe and lightly sucked it. She kissed behind Dianna's ear and found a spot which made Dianna pull her body into her more. She kissed that spot a few more times before placing a kiss on Dianna's cheek and moving to rest her head on her chest.

"I like you too" Naya whispers causing Dianna to let out a breathy laugh.

"Can I ask you something though?" Naya tries with caution

"Anything you want"

"I wanna be something too but I kinda like the whole sneaking around thing. I mean I want you and I want the rest of them to know about us but I want some fun out of it before we do. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, because I like having fun with you and teasing you and kissing you" Dianna lets out a chuckle " can we keep us a secret for a bit?" Naya lifts her head to see Dianna's reaction

"I'd like that too"

Naya lets out a small sigh of relief before moving up slightly to kiss Dianna's lips.

"But be warned. I will out tease you and you'll be the one outing us Rivera" Dianna says in a mock serious tone

"Oh please Agron, you aint seen nothing yet"

They both laugh before they hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Naya tries to get off of Dianna but Dianna just wraps her arms and legs around her, effectively trapping her and smirking.  
>Hearing a knock on their door, Dianna calls for them to come in before covering any protests coming from Naya's mouth with her hand.<p>

It was Heather who entered the bedroom and gave both girls on the bed a funny look  
>"Okaaaay errr oh yeah hahah breakfast is getting cold so you guys need to hurry"<p>

"We'll be right down Hemo" Dianna reassures

"Alright but hurry up cuz cold breakfast is gross" she says before leaving the bedroom.

Dianna rolls Naya over before jumping out of bed and running into the en suite. She slams the door shut before Naya runs in after her and she hears Naya bang against the door where she lets out a wail of pain and Dianna bursts out laughing.

After washing up, both girls come downstairs to a loud and messy dining table with only toast and Nutella left in the midst of everything. Naya picked up the items from the middle of the table and carried them over to where her and Dianna were sitting. Everyone else had finished and were chatting away about anything and everything.

Naya started spreading the toast with Nutella and handed Dianna hers with a wink. She did her own and then dipped her finger into the Nutella. She locked eyes with Dianna and proceeded to lick up her finger with the tip of her tongue before closing her lips around the tip of her finger and sucking the whole thing into her mouth and quietly moaning. Dianna's toast was halfway up to her lips until she caught sight of Naya. She watched with slightly hooded eyes and her mouth half open. Naya giggled at Dianna's expression and stole her toast.

Naya suggested they watch the new movie they bought earlier that day _No Strings Attached_. They only bought it because Natalie Portman and Ashton Kutcher are hot as fuck and they'd already seen _Friends With Benefits_. This time the boys watched with them because they all had a thing for Natalie Portman after _Black Swan_ and they weren't ashamed to admit the reason.

They took up the recliners and the floor. Lea sat on Cory in one recliner, Heather sat on Taylor on the other, Amber took another recliner and Chris sat in front of her, Jenna took the recliner next to Naya and Chord sat leaning against her legs and Dianna sat on Naya. The film was about fifteen minutes in when Dianna felt Naya's lips on her neck and smiled because she knew the games had begun again.

She tilted her head to the side slightly which surprised Naya but she smirked none the less and carried on placing silent kisses on her neck. She starts to nibble on Dianna's ear

"I like you" she whispers, causing Dianna to blush. Naya could be really cute sometimes and she just wanted to kiss her senseless right now

"I want your lips. Right. Now." Dianna scans the room, finding everyone fully engrossed in the movie except for Jenna who had fallen asleep already. She turned her head to the left and kissed Naya quickly and silently. She turned her head back around only to feel Naya's tongue licking the shell of her ear lightly.

"I want your tongue" she whispers making Dianna shiver. She scans the room again before turning her head to the left again. Her tongue quickly meets Naya's and she has to hold down a moan when she feels it slide across her own. She pulls her tongue out and pecks Naya's lips silently. She manoeuvres herself on Naya so she is sitting sideways on her. Naya's right arm supports her back and her left arm is draped over Dianna's legs. Dianna makes sure her head is obstructing everyone's view of Naya's head before she pulls Naya into a kiss. She tries not to move her head much so Naya does most of the work. She starts to kiss down Naya's neck and Naya has to face the screen so she doesn't arouse suspicion. Without warning, Dianna cups Naya's breast and Naya holds back a squeak begging to escape. Dianna runs her thumb over where she thought Naya's nipple was and is satisfied when she feels a stiff peak. She squeezes Naya's breast over her t-shirt before slipping her hand up her top and gently massages it. Naya moves her hand to Dianna's ass and squeezes it in time with Dianna's squeezes on her breast. Naya's breathing quickens and she has to struggle to keep her noise down. She looks around the room and notices Jenna looking at her so she offers her a wave with a strained, tight lipped smile and ended up looking like a twat. Jenna looked away and Naya looked back down at Dianna who was pressing her lips together with her fingers to hold in a giggle.

Naya motions with her head towards the ceiling and Dianna nods. Dianna slips out first and 3 minutes later Naya follows

**Right so I know it was shit but I'm sorry :/ Also I have a headache and a puffy eye  
>Reviews please :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the long wait guys! **

As soon as Dianna heard Naya's footsteps on the landing, she threw the door open, dragged her inside and pushed her on to the bed. She quickly attacked her lips in a bruising kiss that had them both surprised. Naya's legs were on either side of Dianna as she continued to kiss her passionately. Dianna pushed her tongue into Naya's mouth where access was readily granted. Their tongues slid past each other's, both trying to feel each other's mouths as much as possible, both letting out loud groans, not caring who they came from. Things quickly got heated as Dianna pulled Naya's legs around her waist and ground down onto Naya's covered core. Naya gasped from the contact and Dianna chuckled into her throat where she was placing hot, open mouthed kisses. Naya tried to remove her legs from around Dianna's waist but Dianna just moved them back.

"Dianna" she breathed

"Yes baby?" Dianna asked, smile evident in her voice as she sucked on Naya's neck

"Di, st- oh God" Naya couldn't finish as Dianna ground down on her again. She tried to get Dianna's attention but was failing.

Dianna moved to her mouth again as her hands moved under Naya's top. Naya grabbed Dianna's hands, stopping them and confusing Dianna. Dianna stops kissing her.

"What's wrong? I thought y-"

"Nothing's wrong babe" Naya interrupted, rolling Dianna off her and sitting up in front of her, lips swollen and hair slightly tousled.

"Then why did we stop? Don't you want to?" Dianna questions, looking slightly hurt

"No! No, it's not that I don't want to because believe me I do...a lot. But, I don't want to move too fast into this. I want to take this slow. I really like you, Di, and I don't want to mess what we have up. I want to do this right."

At this, Dianna's small frown faded and she smiled softly. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Naya's waist as Naya wrapped her own around Dianna's neck and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I didn't know you wanted to wait. I'm sorry I pushed you" Dianna mumbled into Naya's shoulder

"It's not your fault; I should have told you"

Naya felt that Dianna wasn't fully relaxed in her arms "What's wrong?"

"Just so I know, what base is the limit with us right now?"

At this, Naya laughed and pulled away from the hug. They both sat side by side and Naya mock contemplated it for a bit until Dianna hit her leg which Naya laughed at

"Well, because I like you...a lot...too much, right now it's second base" Dianna was about to interrupt but Naya silenced her "no negotiations."

Dianna groaned playfully and flopped down on to her side of the bed face first. Her hair was covering her face slightly when she peeked up at Naya with a playful smile. She leapt up and pinned Naya to the bed, making them both laugh

"What are you doing?" Naya asked through her laugh

"Making the most of second base" Dianna said, wiggling her eyebrows playfully. Just as she was leaning down to the lips beneath her, Naya flipped them over, surprising Dianna.

She whispered seductively into Dianna's ear "I'm a top"

She started to kiss and lick Dianna's neck and moved upwards and across her jaw and finally making her way to her pink lips. She kissed her softly, and ran her fingers in her hair softly stroking Dianna's scalp. Dianna's eyes fluttered shut as soon as she felt Naya's lips on her neck again. She put her hands on Naya's chest and started to move them downwards to her breasts. She massaged them softly, making Naya moan softly. Naya moved across to Dianna's ear and licked around the shell, making Dianna shiver. She kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear and moved to suck on her earlobe, before moving back down to Dianna's neck. She started to softly suck and Dianna pulled Naya closer to her so most of Naya's weight was on her. She was about to move Naya back to her lips when she heard a knock on the door. Naya flopped onto Dianna fully and groaned into her neck making Dianna laugh softly.

"Sweetheart, you need to move so I can open the door" Dianna whispered.

"Just let them think we're asleep." Naya whispered back.

"Don't be rude, they're our friends"

"My house, my rules. When one is making out with one's girlfriend, one shalt not be interrupted by a douche"

"None of them are douches" Dianna roughly rolled Naya off of her with a groan and answered the door to...FUCKING TAYLOR.

"Hey Taylor" Dianna smiled

"Hey Di, dinner's ready"

"Okay, we'll come down now. Nay, come on" she says looking back onto the bed where Naya is glaring at her

"Di?" Taylor calls, "Before you come down, you may wanna...err...fix your...hair."

"Huh?" Dianna walks back into the room and looks into the mirror and looks horrified at the mess on her head "Thanks Taylor, we'll be down in a sec"

She shuts the door and Naya bursts out laughing and points at Dianna's head

"Your hair!" she shouts through her laughter and rolls around on the bed "Oh God, your hair. That was so funny! Your face!" she carries on laughing and rolling "It was mortified! Oh God, it's so good"

After fixing her hair, Dianna just stands there waiting for her to stop with her arms and a raised brow. Naya catches her expression and tries to calm down but just bursts into another round of laughter. She looked so cute when she laughed that Dianna had to join in as well. Naya pulled her to the bed and held her hand as they laughed together. They eventually calmed down and lay there trying to get their breath back. The room was silent except for their breathing.

"One shalt not be interrupted by a douche" Naya says, which draws another round of laughs from Dianna. Naya smiled and turned to her, propping herself up on her elbow, head in her hand. Once Dianna calmed down, she looked to Naya

"What?"

"You're gorgeous"

Dianna blushed wildly and looked down with a shy smile

"Are you blushing?" Naya asks playfully

"No. It's just hot in here" Dianna answers.

"I'm in here" Naya grins cockily

"Shuttup" Dianna pouts

"Come on, let's go down to dinner" Naya says pulling Dianna up off the bed after her.

They walk out of the bedroom hand in hand. Dianna shuts the door and they both head downstairs.

Just before they entered the dining room where they could hear everybody chatting away, Naya stopped them both and turned to Dianna.

"When you blush, you look gorgeous. I love making you blush" Naya says sincerely, making Dianna smile, and she plants a sweet kiss on her cheek, before opening the door.

Dianna is still smiling widely when she sits next to Naya, fingers interlocked under the table.

"Finally! We were about to start without you" Amber said whilst dishing out the dinner for everyone

"Sorry, momma A" Naya replied cheekily

"D, what are you so smiley about?" Lea asks

"Hmm? Oh it's nothing. Baby, can you pass me my plate please?" Dianna asks. She instantly realises her mistake and looks up to find Chord, Amber and Lea staring at her with raised eyebrows. She looks to Naya for support

"Stop looking at her like that. It's just a word." Naya says. She kisses her cheek for good measure "It's just a kiss"

"Sorry" Amber mumbles as she carries on plating the dinner. Everyone goes back to normal conversation and Naya squeezes Dianna's hand under the table, letting her know she's there for her.

After their big dinner, they all decide to walk it off. It was still warm outside but they grabbed jackets in case it got colder. Naya grabbed the house keys and everyone left the house. They all walked on but Dianna waited with Naya even though everyone else was only a few yards ahead. Naya turned back to her, pocketed the keys and grabbed Dianna's hand.

"So." Dianna whispered "You called me your girlfriend earlier. Care to explain?" she asked playfully

"When did I say that?" Naya asks, genuinely confused.

"'When one is making out with one's girlfriend, one shalt not be interrupted by a douche' Remember?" Dianna smirks

"Oh...sorry. I didn't mean-I don't-"

Dianna looks ahead before silencing her with a cheeky kiss

"I would be honoured to be your girlfriend"

"Really? You would?"

Dianna nods her head and bites her bottom lip

"I didn't even ask you properly though. Can I ask you properly?" Naya asks with a pout

"Of course you can. But you might not be as lucky the second time round" Dianna says with a wink

Naya stops them both, turns to face Dianna and wraps her arms around her waist

"Dianna Agron. For about 2 months, I have been longing for you. I danced around this whole thing because I was unsure about where we stood with each other. I didn't want to ruin anything. I didn't know you felt the same as I did. Now that I finally know you did-you _do_ feel the same, I don't want to lose this because I really like what we have. So," Naya takes a much needed breath. "would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

Dianna smiles widely "Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend" She kisses Naya deeply before they both run off to catch up with the rest of the group.

"You nearly got us caught at dinner baby"

"Yeah, well I had my _girlfriend_ to save me didn't I"

"I like how that sounds"

Dianna chuckles at this as Naya slips her arm around her waist. She loved the freedom that going abroad could give them. If she so much as touched Dianna back home, the paparazzi would jump out of the bushes and blind them with the flashes from their cameras.

They eventually caught up with the rest of the group silently, who hadn't even noticed them fall behind.

**N'awwwwwwwwhhh deyz b gurrrrlllfwednzzzzzzz! Please review! How long do you guys wanna wait until they tell each other they love the other? Also, how many days/weeks do they have until vacation is over and they have to go back to work? Need your input. Review review review love you. Ps sorry it's short :/**


	9. Chapter 9

**UPDATE! Did you miss me? Btw, American readers, I use the word pants here but by pants, I don't mean trousers, I mean underwear. I'm English**

When they got back, the table still needed to be cleared. Their walk had helped the meal go down and now they had enough energy to tidy up. Naya and Dianna (who hadn't released each other's hand the entire walk and still had them clasped together, fingers intertwined) volunteered to wash, dry and put away the dishes, Jenna volunteered to clear the table and the others spilt the vacuuming and what not between themselves as they hadn't done any the whole time they'd been in Puerto Rico.

Naya and Dianna were laughing next to the sink before Jenna walked in

"Okay guys, that's the last of the dishes." she said with sigh as she put the casserole dish next to the pile. "I'm going to bed, night." she says with a tired smile. They hug her goodnight and Jenna drags herself up the stairs.

Dianna pulls Naya towards her and locks her hands around her waist. She leans her forehead against Naya's and sighs heavily.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I just can't believe we only have a few days left until we have to leave. I love being here with you. I love sharing our bed and holding you whilst we sleep next to each other. I love our privacy that we have here. I love how we held hands all that way and no one jumped out on us and started taking pictures and twisting the story into outrageous lies. I just wanna stay here with you forever and I'm not ready for it to be over. I love it here with you. I love y-...it."

Naya smiles adoringly at Dianna and tilts her head for a kiss. Their lips glide over the other's as they pull each other closer and the kiss immediately grows heated. Naya's hand is fisted in Dianna's hair and the other is grabbing her t-shirt as one of Dianna's are on Naya's waist and the other between her shoulder blades. Dianna's tongue begs entrance as she slides it across Naya's lip. Naya opens her mouth slightly wider so Dianna can slip hers in. Both their tongues are battling for dominance and eventually Naya wins. She explores Dianna's mouth, tasting everything that is Dianna when they hear the kitchen door open causing them both to pull away quickly. Lea enters with the wet cloth she used to wipe down the dining room table and takes it over to the tap where both Naya and Dianna are wiping their lips to get rid of any smudged lip gloss.

"Guys, how have you not even started washing the dishes? Everyone's finished their chores and you haven't even started. What were you doing?" Lea asks with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Lea" Naya mumbles with a blush

"Yeah, sorry, we were just talking about stuff" Dianna says

"What were you talking about?" Lea moves to snake her arms around Dianna's waist from the side and resting her head against Dianna's shoulder. Dianna slung her arm over Lea's shoulder and Naya glared.

"Just talking about how we only have a few days left here and we don't really wanna leave" Dianna responds with a smile, internally smirking at Naya's reaction

"Yeah." Naya forces "And how we loved being around one another like this without interference."

"Yeah it's lovely being here. Anyway, I'm going to bed, goodnight guys" Lea kisses Dianna's cheek and waves at Naya before going upstairs

"Night Lea" Dianna calls

Naya moves towards the sink and starts to wash the dishes in silence. Dianna wants to laugh but she knew Naya was in a mood. She never pegged Naya as a jealous type but liked the idea of Naya being jealous over her.

"What's wrong?" Dianna asks feigning innocence

"Nothing."

"I can tell there's something wrong. Just tell me"

"Absolutely nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect and how it should be"

"Are you su-"

"Yes. I'm sure. Now let me finish this so I can go to bed."

"So WE can go to bed" Dianna smirks

"M-hm."

Naya finishes before Dianna. She dries her hands before going upstairs without a word and climbing into bed. Dianna follows her 5 minutes later. She walks into their room and starts to get ready for bed. An idea pops into her head. 

"Baby?"

"What." Comes the short muffled response

"I can't get my bra open, it's too tight. Could you get the snap for me please?"

Huffing, Naya gets up and undoes Dianna's bra for her. Dianna turns around and Naya cannot take her eyes off of Dianna's breasts. She almost reaches out and touches them before remembering she's angry and she lies back down. Dianna pulls her top over her head and walks around the bed to get onto her side. She pulls Naya towards her by her waist and spoons her.

"Sweety?"

"Let me sleep. You keep waking me up."

"I don't want to go to bed with you angry at me"

"I'm not angry."

"You're jealous." Dianna says bluntly causing Naya to turn around

"I am NOT jealous. What do I have to be jealous over?" she asks with her brows furrowed

Dianna just raises her eyebrow at her which is so Quinn that it surprises Naya.

Naya knows it's a losing battle.

"I'm not jealous" she grumbles looking down at her hands between her own and her girlfriend's body.

"Do you promise you're not jealous?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeees. How many times."

"Can I have a goodnight kiss?" Dianna pouts her lips waiting for a kiss

"Go ask Lea for a goodnight kiss" Naya mumbles and turns around causing Dianna to laugh really loud. Naya swiftly turns and covers Dianna's mouth with wide eyes

"Shut up everyone's probably asleep!" Naya whispers loudly

This just makes Dianna laugh more and her face turned red.

"I hate you, d'you know that?"

Dianna's laugh calms down to soft giggles and she eventually stops laughing. She thinks for a moment, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth. She raises her palm to Naya's cheek and strokes it with the pad of her thumb.

"You don't mean that" she whispers

"I'll have you know that I mean everything I say" Naya says not backing down

"Oh really. You'll have me know will you?" Dianna says with a raised eyebrow

"Yes."

"Okay. Fine" Dianna sighs and she turns around, tucking the blanket up to her chin

"Yes. It is fine." Naya attempts

"That's what I said. Now go to sleep."

A few moments of silence pass

"Di?" Naya whispers

No response

"Di." …...

She sits on her knees behind Dianna

"Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Naya whines shaking Dianna's shoulder "I'm sorryyyyyyyyyyyy. You have to talk to me now. I apologised."

…...

Naya huffs in defeat and climbs back under the covers.

"I'm sorry" she mumbles

"What was that baby?"

"I hate you."

"Oh, was that what it was?"

"No." Naya scowled "I said I was sorry"

"Can I have that kiss then?"

"Asshole"

Naya leans in to kiss Dianna softly. Dianna pulls back to move away but Naya kisses her softly again pulling away slightly to look into Dianna's eyes before she kisses her again. She keeps their lips connected as she moves to straddle Dianna's waist. She continues to kiss her until Dianna flips them over. Dianna softly holds Naya's head still. She tilts her head to the side and kisses Naya, taking control, pulling back after every kiss, before moving back in for another. "Lea" she says between kisses "has nothing" "on you". Naya smiles into the next kiss. "You're my baby." She kisses her again. "I only want you." Naya moves her hands to Dianna's hands on her face and places them either side of her face before pulling Dianna's body flush against her own. She loved feeling Dianna like this. Every part of them was touching and she felt closer to her girlfriend physically and emotionally. Dianna's forearms were holding her up until she rolled them over to their sides. She kept the kiss leisurely but Naya deepened it with her tongue. She rolled back on top of Dianna and straddled her again. Her hands began to move down to Dianna's breasts over her top and she gently massaged them. She moved her hands to Dianna's lower abdomen and began to tug at Dianna's top. She lifted it up, revealing Dianna's stomach. Her eyes met Dianna's and she searched for any hesitations that Dianna might have.

"Are you ready for this? I know you said you wanted to wait." Dianna asks cautiously

Naya just kisses her again putting everything into it. She tugs at Dianna's top again and Dianna sits up allowing her to pull it over her head. She takes Dianna's hands and places them at the bottom of her tank top, signalling for Dianna to remove it. She does so and they stare at each other's upper bodies before connecting their lips again. Dianna puts her arms around Naya's waist and Naya has hers on Dianna's shoulders. Dianna leans back towards the bed, pulling Naya with her. They both moan when they feel each other's breasts on their own. Naya starts to slowly kiss up to Dianna's earlobe, sucking on it before moving down to her neck. She kisses her softly and starts to suck on Dianna's pulse point causing Dianna to moan quietly and her breathing to speed up. Naya moves down to Dianna's chest and takes her left nipple into her mouth. She swirls her tongue over it before biting down lightly. She pinches and rolls the other with her hand.

"Baby" Dianna moans and starts to lightly lift her hips up and down, searching for friction

Naya kisses between Dianna's breasts before moving to her right nipple and giving it the same attention she did to the other one. She shuffles herself downwards and starts to place open mouthed kisses down Dianna's stomach. She bit at her navel before soothing the bites with her tongue. She quickly dipped her tongue into Dianna's bellybutton. Dianna jumped, surprised at the pleasure she found from it. Naya looked up at her before kissing her stomach again. Keeping their eyes locked she hooked her fingers into Dianna's shorts, asking for permission. Dianna nodded her head, with her lips pulled into her mouth, trying to control her heavy breathing through her nose. Naya pulls the shorts off, surprised but proud of the wetness she found there. She parts Dianna's legs and ran lightly slides her finger down the patch, over Dianna's pants causing her to gasp and buck her hips.

"Naya" Dianna gasps "I need-"

"I don't know what I'm doing. I've never done this with a girl before" Naya admits bashfully

"Neither have I. I'll tell you what feels good though. I'll guide you" Dianna says with a hint of desperation

Naya looks back down at Dianna's pants and slowly takes them off, revealing Dianna's soaked centre. Naya licks her lips in arousal and starts to experiment. She parts Dianna's lower lips and blows softly on her, causing Dianna to moan and plead, "Naya please"

Naya kisses her centre before licking up her slit, moaning at the taste and causing Dianna's moans to get louder. She reaches Dianna's clit

"Yes, baby right there" Dianna moans loudly

Naya pays extra attention to it and starts to suck on it. Dianna grabs a pillow and covers her mouth with it, biting into it to quiet her moans. Naya flicks and swirls her tongue over it before beginning to suck on it again. Dianna's left hand is on the cushion covering her mouth and her right hand is in Naya's hair, pushing her further into her. Naya licks further down to Dianna's vagina before pushing her tongue slowly inside. She moves her thumb to Dianna's clit to circle it and starts to pulse her tongue in and out. Dianna's hips were lifting wildly so Naya had to use her right hand to push them down and keep them still. Dianna started to tremble at the pleasure. She could feel her orgasm coming

"Naya, I'm so close. Faster"

Naya sped her movements up. Dianna looked down at Naya between her legs and it was enough to tip her over the edge. Her eyes squeezed shut, her stomach and legs tensed, her hips shifted upwards and her teeth bit down harder into the pillow. Naya could feel Dianna's inner walls trap and massage her tongue. She continued to slowly circle Dianna's clit with her thumb until she felt Dianna relax. She pulled back slightly and lapped up all of Dianna's juices and placed a kiss there before kissing her way up Dianna's body. Dianna pulled her into a long, lazy kiss, sighing softly when she tasted herself on Naya's tongue. She rolled them over so she was on top of Naya. She payed attention to each breast before moving down to Naya's centre. Naya granted her permission to remove her shorts and pants and Dianna repeated Naya's motions. She sucked and licked Naya's clit before entering her with her index finger causing Naya to moan out in pleasure.

"You're so tight" Dianna whispered

Dianna started to pump her finger in and out, curling it, searching for Naya's G-Spot. Naya's hips bucked and she cried out in surprise when Dianna found it. Dianna sucked Naya's clit harder and used her left hand to keep her hips still. She added her middle finger and Naya enjoyed being stretched a bit further.

"Baby. Faster...please" she panted

Dianna sped up her movements. She felt Naya's walls starting to close around her fingers so she kept stroking her G-Spot and flicking her clit with her tongue. Naya tensed and covered her long scream with her arm biting into it. She finally relaxed and began panting heavily, trying to get her breath back. Dianna crawled back up the bed and kissed Naya softly. Naya was still panting

"That was so amazing" Naya whispered before kissing her again

"I know" Dianna whispered in response.

Naya tucked herself into Dianna with her head on her chest and her arm draped over her waist. Dianna put her arm around Naya's shoulder and her other arm was draped across Naya's. She intertwined their legs and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Naya woke up to Dianna's eyes looking at her. She smiled shyly "What?" she asks with a laugh

"Nothing. I just like looking at you?"

"Why? You've seen me before" Naya jokes

"I've seen everything" Dianna says wiggling her eyebrows

Naya blushes wildly.

"But I always find something new to see. Like that line on your neck or that small mark on your face" Dianna says, kissing Naya's cheek.

"Thank you Di" Naya says softly

"For what?"

"Last night"

"Oh...I still don't understand what exactly you're thanking me for though" Dianna blushed

"It was perfect. The most perfect night I've had. And you gave that to me" Naya explained

"Are you turning mushy Miss Rivera?" Dianna asks grinning

"Shut up" Naya says slapping Dianna's arm playfully causing her to laugh "I was being serious"

"Well then I should be thanking you also." Dianna says before her voice turns to a whisper "Because that was the most beautiful night ever"

"Sap."

"Ass."

"Yeah but you love that about me" Naya adds cheekily

"Yeah, I do love your ass" Dianna retorts before squeezing it, causing Naya to squeal and laugh

"Come on. We need to go downstairs. I wanna make breakfast for everyone"

"Just 5 more minutes" Dianna pleads.

"No because 5 minutes will turn into 10 minutes, then 15, then an hour and then the whole day and as much as I'd love that, there are other's in the house" Naya says climbing out of bed and gathering her stuff for a shower.

"We should just get our own place so no one can disturb us" Dianna laughs

Naya runs back to the bed placing a big kiss on Dianna's lips "Maybe someday" she murmurs against her lips before walking towards the en suite. "You gonna join me Miss Agron?"

They both get downstairs to find that everyone was still upstairs. They start to prepare breakfast for everyone. They lay everything out on the dining room table and head back to the kitchen. Naya grabs Dianna's waist and pulls her back against her stomach. She starts to playfully kiss her neck and tickle her sides causing Dianna to laugh and squeal loudly. She turns around in Naya's arms and slings her arms over Naya's shoulders. She leans in and kisses Naya fully on the lips. Naya lifts her up and spins her

around before setting her on the ground again with their lips still locked

"I KNEW IT!"

Naya and Dianna spring apart in shock to see Jenna in her panda onesie pointing an accusatory finger at them

"I KNEW IT I KNEW IT OH MY GOD. DIANNA WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME? I KNEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW ITTTTTT"

"Jenna shut the fuck up!" Naya whispered

They all turn towards the stairs where they can hear everyone else coming downstairs.

"What's all the shouting about? What did you know, Jenna?" Heather asks

"That...erm th-that errrr Naya...finished the Nutella! Yeah, she finished it and didn't tell anyone. That was it"

Naya stood there with wide eyes, knowing that was possibly the stupidest thing Jenna had said to date.

"Oh. Okay, well we'll just buy some more" Heather said and everyone murmured in agreement.

Naya stood there with wide eyes, knowing that was possibly the greatest thing Jenna had said to date.

Everyone shuffled into the dining room where they started plating up breakfast.

"Dianna!" Jenna whispered "When were you planning in telling me?"

"Well...erm...we-" Dianna began

"We weren't gonna tell anyone yet because we wanted it to be a secret for a bit because we knew we'd get a similar reaction to yours and it's friggin weird!" Naya

whispered angrily "This better stay between us Ushkowitz or so help me I will go all Snixx on your ass"

"Naya. Snixx isn't real"

"I can make her real Jenna"

"And I will support her in that" Dianna added helpfully

"Thank you baby" Naya smiled and kissed Dianna's lips

"Wow. Schizo much?" Jenna said

Naya threw her slipper at her.

**GUYS I NEED HELP. I haven't really got a direction for the story. If you could tell me how you want this to end or what you would like to happen along the way, I could work it into the story for you guys. Thanks in advance. Review review xxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**So pissed off. I'm in the middle of the exams my life depend on and I decide to write a long overdue Chapter to this and then SkyDrive decides to fuck up and delete all 9845672393459734519453918714 words that I wrote. Karma for being an idiot. But it's my turn to get back at Karma….by writing this late at night when I should be revising…again. Anyways, I decided to use **_**xxsteffyrownxx**_**'s idea of bringing someone back from the past in a later Chapter. Don't wanna bring Alex Pettyfer back at all but thank you guys for all your suggestions xxxxx**

The whole house lay wide awake staring at their ceilings. Some in horror, some in amusement and some in frustration.

Jenna and Lea's room

"I can't believe this is happening. 3 hours Jenna. They've been doing it for 3 hours. My eyes and ears are sore"

"How do they not know how loud they're being?"

"I want to cry. I want to cry my eyes out. But they're too sore"

"I'm gonna barge in there right now and tell them to hurry up and come because we need sleep" Jenna says as she throws the covers off and sits up before Lea's hands push her back on to the bed

"No! Don't you dare. I don't want your eyes to burn."

"Good point."

Lea smacks her arm

"OW! What was that for?" Jenna exclaims whilst rubbing her arm and frowning at Lea.

"For being stupid enough to even think about doing that" Lea retorts.

"Well I'm sorry but desperate times call for desperate measures. As if you're a vegan. Your hands are meaty. Just like Dianna's. Weirdos."

Cory and Chord's room

"Dude. It's like listening to my sister. What I'm hearing is wrong. I've never been this embarrassed. And I'm not even doing anything." Says Chord.

He looks over to where Cory is….asleep.

"You're so lucky."

Chris and Amber's room

"I'm gonna kill them. I'm going to _kill_ them." Chris says quietly. It's become a little chant by now

Amber's still laughing

Naya and Dianna's room

Both women have their hands covering the other's mouth in an attempt to stop any noise from escaping. Naya was having trouble breathing and Dianna's face was as red as her naked pizza. About 5 minutes ago, Dianna coughed and snot went on Naya's hands, which only made Dianna laugh more and caused Naya to scream and run into the en suite.

"I can't believe how loud they are." says Dianna

"They need to learn how to stay quiet about it. We're excellent at that by now" Naya cockily replies.

"Actually, Lea gave me a weird look the other day after you went down on me for the third time that night."

"Guess I'm that good at making you scream"

Dianna's blush spread to her neck

"FUCK TAYLOR RIGHT THERE!"

Both women burst out laughing as another scream was heard throughout the house. Naya had her head face down on her pillow and was banging it with her fist. Dianna lay there giggling at her girlfriend and ran her hand in circles over her back in a small attempt to calm her down, which she finally did. Naya rolled back onto her side and faced Dianna. The both lay there looking at each other silently until Dianna saw a shift in Naya's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Dianna asks

"I'm not doing anything!"

"You're gonna do something. I can tell. You have a look"

"Bullshit. I do not have 'a look'" Naya says

"You do"

"Whatever"

They go back to laying silently next to one another until Naya takes in a deep breath and screams

"FUCK YEAH TAYLOR YEAHH! FUCK YEAH RIGHT THERE!"

"Naya shut the fuck up!" Dianna shout-whispers whilst clambering to straddle her and cover her mouth with her hands.

Naya was red in the face from laughter. "FUH YHH TAYA YHHH" Naya shouts from behind Dianna's hands. "TAYAAAHHHH!"

"Naya!"

"Dianna!"

Both are laughing hysterically. Dianna buries her face in Naya's neck and Naya holds her until they both stop laughing again. Dianna shifts so she's half on top of Naya and nestles into her side.

They're silent for a moment

"I don't wanna be a secret anymore" Dianna whispers

"Me neither" Naya whispers back

"It's not that I think they won't accept us because I know they will. I just don't want a big announcement you know?"

"Yeah, I understand Di." Naya sighs. "I have an idea." Naya says with a smirk

"What?" Dianna asks looking up at her.

"What if we do tell them? We could double bluff. You know how we like our fun."

Naya sits up and rolls on top of Dianna and kisses her softly on the lips and made her way down to her neck.

"Baby" Dianna moans. "What do you mean?" she says whilst moving her neck to the right, exposing it further.

Naya kisses her way up to Dianna's left ear

"I mean" Naya husks "Tonight, you can scream as loud as you want"

Jenna and Lea's room

"No. Frickin'. Way" Lea says in awe

"Way Lea. Way" Jenna replies nodding her head

"Not them two as well! I can't believe they're doing it on purpose. They're not even doing anything!"

Jenna snorts and looks away

"What was that?" Lea asks cocking her head at Jenna

Jenna instantly looks up. "Nothing. Nothing at all"

"Jenna. I know what that noise is. Tell me what's going on." Lea starts to crawl across the bed to Jenna until she has her backed into the wall

"Nothing is going on Lea beautiful Michele best friend ever" Jenna squeaks pathetically.

"Tell me everything."

Jenna gives up. "Ugh _fine._" Jenna scoffs "But you didn't hear anything from me!"

Naya and Dianna's room

Naya extracts her fingers from Dianna and sucks them into her mouth, which Dianna watches with hooded eyes.

She leans up to kiss her softly before Dianna pulls her down and snuggles into her side.

"Goodnight baby" Dianna murmurs sleepily

Naya pulls her girl closer and rests her chin on her hair.

**Next morning**

Lea and Jenna are talking in the kitchen when Naya and Dianna come downstairs and into the kitchen with their hands linked. Jenna smirks at them which Naya returns and Dianna glances nervously at Lea.

"You better have washed your hands." Lea states with her arms crossed over her chest.

Naya and Jenna burst out laughing at Lea's unimpressed expression.

"Oh come o-" Dianna starts

"Jenna told me everything Dianna." Lea says, with a tone of slight hurt

Naya slaps Jenna's shoulder hard. "Jenna! We wanted to tell people!" Naya exclaims

"I thought you were my best friend Di." Lea says whilst looking down and fiddling with her fingers.

Dianna looks to Naya for help. Naya nods her head towards Lea and mouths 'fix it' before dragging Jenna out of the kitchen

Dianna watches over her shoulder until the pair have shut the door

"Lea, I'm so sorry. I know how it must look and I totally get why you're hurt. But I haven't told you yet because it still feels unreal to me."

"Well, you could have confided in me at least." Lea says with a shrug "When Jenna told me, all I could feel was hurt. I didn't understand why you just didn't talk to me"

"Lea, you weren't there the day Jenna figured things out. It's just how it was. I wanted to tell you in my own time. I wanted Naya and I to be in a secure position in our relationship. If we had told everyone and then it didn't work out, it would effect everyone because we all work together. This isn't an ideal situation Lea, you have to understand that. For me, you have to." Dianna pleads.

Lea thinks for a moment, furrowing her brows before her expression softens "Well if you put it _that_ way." she says, rolling her eyes playfully

"So am I forgiven?" Dianna asks carefully

Lea giggles a bit before pulling Dianna into a hug "There was nothing to forgive" she mumbles into her shoulder

They both pull away after a moment and Lea is the first to speak

"You know, I had my suspicions"

"Oh yeah I know, you gave me a weird look a few days ago"

They both laugh softly before Dianna speaks

"I think I love her Lea" she almost whispers

Lea, smiles and flicks the bottom of Dianna's nose softly with her knuckle

"I bet she's just as crazy about you than as you are, her" she says quietly

"I hope so. I just don't know how to tell her"

"Just don't force the moment. Wait for it to come to you, and it'll be perfect" Lea tells her reassuringly.

**On the other side of the door**

Both girls pull away slowly from the door with their eyebrows still raised.

"Wow" Jenna breathes out

"Yeah" Naya barely whispers, staring at the ground with her arms crossed

"How do you feel?" Jenna asks, placing her palm on Naya's arm and ducking her head to get Naya's attention

Naya moves to sit on the sofa and Jenna follows her

"I don't know Jen. What do you think? Do I love her?" Naya asks softly

"I think that's a question you need to answer yourself babe" Jenna says with a small smile and soft eyes

"I ju- I don't know right now. All I know is that I'd rather be with her than anyone else. I can't even begin to explain how she makes me feel Jen" Naya says with a smile "She always makes me laugh, and now that I think about it, yeah, she does make me feel loved but I'm not sure whether that means that I love her back. She makes me feel safe even though I don't think I need protecting from anything. I just know she's there for me. I love being near her and how she doesn't think it's clingy. I love being with her. I love how caring she is. I love how she makes me feel. I love how she just holds me. I love how she smells. I love her hair. I love how she dresses. I just love h-" Naya stops herself before turning to Jenna "I love her Jen." Naya breathes out through a smile "I love her. I love her Jen" Naya laughs "Oh my God. I love my girlfriend" Naya is still laughing when Dianna and Lea walk in.

They look to Jenna for answers who is watching Naya laugh. Finally Naya notices the other two in the room and stop laughing but the smile remains on her face. She gets up and approaches Dianna slowly. She slowly slides her arms around her waist, tilts her head to the right and kisses Dianna softly. She pulls back but keeps their foreheads connected.

"What was that for?" Dianna asks with a smile

"I just like not having to hide anymore" Naya says with a shrug

This time, Dianna leans in faster and kisses Naya firmly

Lea and Jenna are cooing in the background

"Awwww! You guyyyyssss!" Jenna draws out

"I feel like a proud parent right now" Lea says with a grin, clapping her hands

"Now you just have to tell everyone else" Jenna says in the same tone causing both of the kissing girls to pull away abruptly with realisation.

**Sorry it's so short but I felt like it needed an update. Let me know who you want them to tell next! Review review love you xxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wanna thank all of you guys for the amazing reviews. So the only names I got were Heather and Kevin so for this Chapter I've focused on Hemo. I don't know why I've written Hemo like this because she's obviously such a sweet person and really nice but you know every fic needs some drama. Also, one review said they'd like a little **_**last time on WHOVNSOV**_** because they get confused so I will do that for you. Here goes:**

_**Last time on WHOVNSOV: **__Lea found out about the girls dating and Hemo and Taylor had really loud sex and everyone heard. We all hate Taylor._

With only a few nights left, the boys decided to have a boy's night out and the girls, a girl's night in – wine, nail polish and chick flicks

"Babe?"

"Mhm?" Dianna asks from the mirror in their room

"I haven't really spent much time with Heather, so we'll just chill up here. Is that okay?"

"But I'll miss you," Dianna pouts "but I guess you haven't so it's cool with me"

"Thank you" Naya says

Just then a knock comes from the bedroom door and Hemo steps inside

"Hey guys!" She says cheerfully

"Hey, Hemo, you ready for your night with Naya?" Dianna asks whilst changing her top. She knew full well what she was doing to Naya

"Yup!" Hemo grins, clasping her hands behind her back and swaying back and forth on the balls of her feet

"Good. I'll see you later babe" she says, walking over to Naya and planting a big kiss on her cheek before whispering "You're mine tonight" hotly in her ear. She waves at Hemo and goes downstairs.

"Naya? Naya. Naya!" Hemo exclaims whilst waving her hand in front of Naya's face

"Huh, what?" Naya said shaking her head a bit and finally focusing on Heather

"You spaced out. And you dribbled a bit"

"Oh, sorry." Naya says, wiping her lips "Erm, here put this in the DVD player" she hands over _Black Swan_

Hemo puts it in and returns to the bed and cuddles into Naya who wraps an arm around her

"I can't believe how long it's been since we've done this. Feels like forever" Hemo mumbles.

"I know, but at least we have summer to make it up right?"

"Yeah" Hemo smiles up at her and kisses her nose "Shush now, film" she says causing Naya to giggle

"Shh!"

"Sorry" Naya whispers

"Natalie Portman and Mila Kunis are so hot" Hemo whispers

" Shhh! They're about to have sex"

"You lesbo"

Naya shifts uncomfortably. It's not that she doesn't 'want to be a lesbian', she'd just rather not have a label. Now that she's with Dianna, if they go public, maybe she will get labelled. She knows she's not a lesbian because she does find guys hot but she can't really think about being with anyone other than Dianna. She loves her. She loves her girlfriend, the way she laughs at things that aren't even remotely funny. The way she snores softly in her sleep. How affectionate she is, to everyone really, but especially towards Naya. And how sexy she finds her girl when she has a camera slung around her neck. She finds photographer Dianna the sexiest. She especially loves the way she lets Naya know when she's in the mood by slinging her leg over Naya's, open mouth kissing her neck and softly stroking her stomach, exactly like she's doing right now. Wait. Right now?

Naya looks down. That's not Dianna.

Hemo tilts her head upwards and captures Naya's bottom lip between her own, pulling back and then kissing her again with more force.

Naya is too shocked to do anything. She can't even register what's going on. One minute it was Dianna and now Hemo? What the hell is going on?

"Naya what the fuck?"

"Di!" she shouts sitting up on the bed and looking back and forth between the two blondes frantically with wide eyes. "Dianna I can explain!"

"Explain what? How you were kissing HER?" she shouts, pointing at Heather

"I didn't kiss her babe!"

"Don't FUCKING insult my intelligence, I'm not blind, I saw what you were doing!"

"_She_ kissed _me_" Naya stresses, pushing Heather away from her

"Whatever Naya. And _you_" she points, advancing on Heather "Why the _fuck_ were you kissing _my_ girlfriend huh? She's _mine, _not yours!" Diana shouts

"How was I supposed to know she was your girlfriend? I was just messing with her, we were watching Black Swan" Heather defends pathetically standing up from the bed and facing Dianna

"You're so stupid! You have a boyfriend! Why would you kiss someone else when you HAVE A BOYFRIEND? Stay the fuck away from my girl!" Dianna shouts.

By this time, all of the girls were upstairs, watching the scene with their mouths open

"You can't just go around kissing other people's girlfriends Heather! Grow up!"

"I can kiss whoever I want!"

Wrong words Heather

The next thing that could be heard was a resounding _SLAP!_ which echoed throughout the room

Heather clutched her left cheek whilst Dianna was breathing heavily and Naya watched on with tears prickling her eyes.

Dianna pushed past the girls in the doorway and ran downstairs.

"Naya" Heather tries

"Get out." Naya almost whispers

"But-"

"GET OUT!" she screams making everyone jump. Heather dejectedly shuffles past the girls and goes to her own room

"Naya, we can help you fix this later but right now, you need to find Dianna and explain yourself" Jenna says calmly from the door

"What am I gonna say Jen? It's no use. She won't listen anyway." Naya whispers from the bed with tears in her eyes and her head bowed

"Well she's had a bit of time to think sweet heart. She needs you to tell her the truth because what she saw isn't the full picture." Lea says sitting next to Naya on the bed and placing a hand on her back

"Yeah, I-" Naya sniffles and wipes her tears on her sleeve "I need to go" She stands from the bed and runs downstairs to find her girlfriend

"Did anyone else know they were together?" Amber asks Jenna and Lea

Both girls raise their hands

"Why does nobody tell me nothin?" Amber says throwing her hands in the air

"Amber forget about that right now. We need to talk to Heather. She was so wrong but she's our friend too. We need to be there for her" Lea reasons

The girls knock on Hemo's door and enter

**I know it's a very very short update and I do apologise but I've been chillin after my exams and updates won't be very frequent because I'm back to school this Monday as study leave is over (crycry). I'd rather leave it here so I have something to write about when I have time rather than doing a longer chapter and making something up off the top of my head because I do want you guys to be happy with the updates and I don't want them to be like...meh. Please review, they keep me going. I love you guys xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Haven't updated in tiiiiiimmmmeee. Guys, I'm crying, results day is in a few weeks and I'm praying for Cs just to stay in 6****th**** form. Let me die. Grammar school makes me feel dumb. Anyone know any colleges that do AQA science and MEI Maths? Need to get soooo much done between now and next September! Askljdlkjsfljahs**

**Right. Rant over.**

_**Last time on WHOVNSOV: **__Hemo you slut. Hemo cheated on Taylor kinda by attempting to get off with Naya. Dianna saw and slapped her. Do we sense a Nayanna break up? Creys_

"Dianna where are you?" Naya mumbles to herself as she searches the house, looking for her girlfriend. She checks the garden and almost gives up until she hears a sniffle coming from the roof. She runs to the side of the house and sees the ladder is lowered. Slowly and quietly so she doesn't startle Dianna, Naya climbs the ladder and spots her girlfriend's head buried in her arms, which rest on her knees.

Naya makes her way over cautiously. She slips a little on the tile and Dianna looks up at her startled. She sees Naya and her heart breaks all over again. Her face crumples again as she lets out a sob and buries her head in her arms again, her shoulders shaking with the force of her tears.

Naya, unable to see her love crying, walks up behind her, sits down and pulls Dianna's back against her chest. She wraps her arms securely around Dianna's stomach and rests her forehead between her shoulder blades.

Dianna struggles against her, pushing her away with her shoulders and attempting to pull Naya's hands away from her stomach.

"Get off me!" she repeats tearfully

Naya maintains her strong grip until she feels Dianna give up struggling. She softens her arms and wipes a few escaped tears from her own cheeks

"I h-hate you s-so much" Dianna hiccups through her tears and sniffles hard.

"You don't mean that, Dianna" Naya replies softly shaking her head against Dianna's back "You don't mean that"

Dianna takes a deep breath, sniffs, swallows hard and wipes her tears, "I do. I hate you. I fucking hate you" Her voice comes out deeper than usual, with a trace of the tears she cried

"You haven't even let me explain though" Naya whispers over her girlfriend's shoulder

"I saw everything. I saw her k- "She stops herself before she cries anymore and takes a deep breath "I saw her doing what she was."

"I didn't cheat on you" Naya says

"Yes you did"

"Heather cheated on Taylor. She kissed me first. I didn't even know what was happening until I heard your voice. I was thinking of y-"

"Don't try the whole 'I was thinking of you' shit. It's the stupidest line ever" Dianna says, wiping her nose on her sleeve

"Will you shut up and listen?" Naya says in a slightly raised voice "Just listen to me" Naya waits a second before carrying on

"Heather called me a lesbian." She pauses "And it got me thinking. About labels, about us, about what will happen to us if we go public-"

"If you're gonna dump me after cheating on me, I'd rather you not sugar coat it and get on with it already"

"_I realised_" Naya stresses with a hint of irritation "that I didn't care about the labels, or the rumours or any of the stress that came our way because I knew I'd have you by my side throughout it all. I knew I'd have you. I started thinking of you. All of the things I love about you. All of the reasons I began to have feelings for you. I was thinking of how you initiate _certain things_ which is when I realised that the lips on my neck weren't yours. They weren't my girlfriend's lips. I looked at_ her_ and she kissed me. Hard. And I was shocked. Then you walked in and started yelling. I had my girlfriend and my best friend at each other's throats and I didn't know what to do. You stormed out. I couldn't even explain to you what happened. I looked for you." Naya pulls back slightly to turn her head to look at Dianna "I found you." Dianna turns her head towards Naya with a small frown on her face "I'd _never_ cheat on you, sweetheart." Naya reassures "Never." She rests her forehead against her girlfriend's and whispers "I think I love you too much to even think about doing that"

Dianna's eyebrows rise and she pulls away slightly to find any hint of a lie from Naya's face.

"I do. I love you Dianna Agron. I reckon I've loved you since that morning you kissed me awake. Granted, it wasn't on the lips." Naya smirks "You were pretty cheeky that day" she winks and Dianna lets out a breathy laugh and cups Naya's cheek with her hand. Both girls sit in silence for a while, calm in each other's presence.

"My butt's gone numb" Dianna says and Naya lets out a huge laugh, glad that they'd got back to normal

"Let's go inside then" Naya stands and extends her hand to Dianna. They begin to walk to the ladder, hand in hand when Dianna stops them

"Naya?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we gonna do about Hemo?" Dianna asks in a small voice

Naya steps closer to her and circles her arms around her waist. "I have no idea. But I'm so fucking mad her at her"

"Are you gonna tell Taylor?"

"It's not really my place to tell him but I also don't think it's necessary to tell him. I know that sounds bad but I don't wanna strain their relationship. I think Heather should tell him if she wants."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

They both climb down the ladder and enter the games room. It was pretty late and the boys would be back in about an hour.

Naya hums a giggle and smiles widely and Dianna

"What?"

"Remember what we did in here?" Naya says mischievously

"Oh God" Dianna smiles shyly and buries her head into Naya's shoulder

Naya hugs her and they stay like that for a while before Naya suggests returning to their bedroom

The credits were rolling on the film the girls were supposed to be watching before they all came upstairs after all the commotion. Dianna switches it off and they both return to their bedroom.

It was about 10 minutes before they both got into bed as Naya suggested on changing the bed sheets because they felt wrong. Afterwards, they both brushed their teeth and finally returned to the bed. Naya pulled Dianna closer to her wrapped her arms around her.

Dianna looked up at Naya "I forgot to tell you"

"What is it?"

"I love you too"

Naya smiled widely and leaned down to kiss Dianna. Before she could, Dianna flipped them so she was on top of Naya. She leaned down slowly and kissed Naya softly. Naya moans softly, tilts her head to the side and deepens the kiss. Her hands travel down Dianna's back and softly cup her ass. She squeezes softly and Dianna breaks their languid kiss to move down to Naya's neck.

Naya moves her head to the side to further expose her smooth neck. Her breaths get slightly heavier as Dianna starts to slowly bite, lick and suck on her pulse point.

She moves her hands to Dianna's waist where she tugs slightly at her top. Dianna leans up and takes it off. Naya runs her hands up from Dianna's navel, hooded eyes following her hands. They travel over Dianna's stomach and Naya lightly scratches at her girlfriend's ribcage before running her hands one by one up the valley between Dianna's breasts, cupping the sides of her neck and pulling her back down for a kiss. She runs her hands down Dianna's spine to which she received a hum of approval. She removes Dianna's bra and tosses it on the floor. Dianna removes Naya's t-shirt and bra. They both groan at the feeling of their breasts connecting.

They resume their kiss. Dianna's tongue slides over Naya's bottom lip and Naya opens her mouth just enough for Dianna to slip her tongue in. Their hot tongues glide along each other as they deepen their kiss. Naya softly sucks Dianna's tongue, earning an appreciative moan from the girl above her. She kisses her lips softly a few times before rolling them over so she ends up on top. She kisses Dianna's neck and softly sucks on her pulse point before moving down to her breasts. She kisses Dianna's right nipple and alternates between swirling her tongue over it, grazing it with her teeth and sucking softly. She rolls Dianna's left nipple between her thumb and finger, pinching it occasionally receiving gasps from her girl.

She moves her mouth to Dianna's left nipple and gives it the same attention. Slowly, she kisses down to Dianna's ribcage, sucking softly, knowing from experience that it's where Dianna is sensitive. She moves further down to her navel placing pinching bites before soothing them with her tongue

"Baby, don't tease" Diana moans

Naya pulls down Dianna's trousers and pants before leaning back up to kiss her. Dianna looks down between their bodies and removes the rest of Naya's clothes and underwear.

Naya pulls Dianna's right leg around her hip and rests her left knee on the mattress. Both shift to get comfortable before Naya looks at Dianna

"Is this okay?" she whispers

Dianna nods her head and Naya lowers herself onto Dianna. Both girls' eyes roll back in pleasure at the contact. Naya leans down to rest her head above Dianna's shoulder.

Both grind slowly into each other, building each other up.

Dianna pushes up into Naya harder and they both increase the speed

"Naya look at me" Dianna manages to breathe out

Naya raises her head to look into Dianna's eyes. Dianna pulls her down slightly to connect their foreheads.

"More" she breathes

Naya pushes harder and faster, bringing them both close to the edge

"I love you so much Dianna" Naya whispers

It was enough to push Dianna over the edge. She squeezes her eyes shut and claws at Naya's back to find something to hold on to. Seeing her girlfriend come was enough to send Naya over as well. Both women press into each other. Stomachs tighten. Thighs tense and wrap around bodies. Both of them making their orgasms last as long as they possibly can.

When it was over, Naya slumped on top of her girlfriend who wrapped her up in her arms placing kisses to her shoulder. They were both trying to get their breaths back before they were able to move.

Naya shifted to lie down next to Dianna.

"I love you Naya"

"I love you too baby" Naya mumbled before pulling Dianna into her arms and falling asleep.

**I still need to write the Kevin chapter so that'll be in the future when they get back from holiday. Only a couple of night left, what do you guys want to see happen? Please review to voice your thoughts. Thank you xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**I haven't updated in aaaaages and I'm sorry! Please don't cut me thank you please. This Chapter is the Hemo conversation HAAAAWWWW.**

**Bit hyper cuz I'm listening to Enrique – Break Me Shake Me la la la la**

**AAARRRGGGHHH RESULTS DAY IN TWO WEEEEEEEKKSSSSS**

**16****th**** Aug 2012 the death of me help**

"_Did anyone else know they were together?" Amber asks Jenna and Lea_

_Both girls raise their hands_

"_Why does nobody tell me nothin?" Amber says throwing her hands in the air_

"_Amber, forget about that right now. We need to talk to Heather. She was so wrong but she's our friend too. We need to be there for her" Lea reasons_

_The girls knock on Hemo's door and enter_

"Hemo?" Lea questions. She sighs when she sees her sitting on the bed, playing with her hands. She looks up when she hears Lea.

"Lea, I-I didn't-"

"I know honey" Lea says before sitting on the bed and being joined by Jenna and Amber

"But that still doesn't excuse what you did" Jenna points out

"Or what you said" Amber adds

"I know I know! I was a total bitch. And I cheated on Taylor"

"Mhm. And you hurt your best friend and her girlfriend" Amber says

"I know Amber, you don't have to rub it in!" Hemo exclaims

"She's just trying to make you realise, Hemo" Lea adds softly "Can you tell us why you did it?"

"I jus-" she sighs before carrying on "I was just messing around but it got too far" she shrugs "I know it was a stupid thing to do and I've hurt, like, everyone but I honestly didn't think it would go too far. I didn't know she'd take it that seriously, especially with pushing the Brittana thing and agreeing to the relationship for Season 3. I know it was dumb to assume and I _am_ sorry"

"There's no use apologising to us. You need to apologise to Naya" Amber says

"But not just yet. She's probably pissed at you", says Jenna

"Hemo, you need to think how this Brittana thing is gonna affect Dianna. Make things right and fast" Lea points out

"I know. Erm…are you guys gonna, like, tell Taylor?" Hemo asks

"We're not in any position to do that. You need to make that decision"

"Okay." She bites her top lip for a moment "I'm gonna go to bed, it's getting late and the boys'll be back soon." She decides

"Okay, g'night" Lea agrees, kisses Hemo on the head and follows Jenna and Amber out the door

"And guys?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For everything." She smiles

"No problem"

She changes into a t-shirt and shorts, climbs into bed and pulls the covers around herself, wrapping up tightly and burying her head into her pillow as she heard Naya and Dianna outside the door.

The boys get back from their night out, not giving a shit whether the girls were asleep or not

"So, Chris, you and that dude, huh?" Cory nudges Chris with his elbow

Chris shrugs and tries to hide back a smile

"Aaahhhh I see that blush Chrissy boy!" Chord shouts

"Whatever, it's not like anything's gonna happen. We're in two different countries and I don't even understand what he says. The media would be on my ass about it"

"Awwwwww" the boys exclaim, disappointed

"Well if Dianna and Naya keep theirs a secret, why can't you? Like you said, you're in different countries so you'd never get caught" Cory points out

"Wait" Chris holds up a finger "I thought none of you realised! I thought I was the only one who knew about them!"

"Oh, please! Did you not see the faces Dianna was making whilst we were watching the movie?" Chord says

"Ohhhhh my God. Can you not hear them at night?" Cory shout whispers as they here some of the girls crossing the landing

"Hahah yeah but not as bad as Hemo and McLovin over here!" Chris laughs

"But i've been telling her to keep it down!" Taylor exclaims

"Dude, I think you're the one that needs to keep _it_ down, if you know what I'm saying" Cory jokes causing Chris to snort the water he was drinking, making it come out of his nose

All the boys howl with laughter until they hear Lea's "SH!" from the staircase

"I think that's the cue for bed boys. Cya in the morning" Taylor says

"G'niiiight" the boys say

They wait until they hear his bedroom door shut

"Pussy." Chris mumbles causing Chord and Cory to burst out laughing again

The next morning, the group were eating breakfast together at the table. Naya and Dianna were sitting opposite each other on the front end of the table with smiles on their faces. Hemo got up to take her plate to the kitchen but turned back around to see if anyone else had finished. She saw Naya and Dianna playing footsie with each other under the table. She turned away quickly and went into the kitchen.

It's not like she had feelings for Naya; she knew that for definite. She feels like she's losing Naya again; like that talk in the kitchen they had at her house didn't count for much. She thought this was the only way to get her attention. She was wrong. She knows that now. She needs to make it up to both of her friends. With only 2 days left.

**I know it's short, I know I know but I'm **_**extremely**_** busy (ask Eraygoza) but I neeeeeded to update for you. Pleaaaaase review xxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

_Last time on WHOVNSOV: The boys always knew about Nayanna Rivergron I mean did you SEE Dianna's face during the movie? Taylor is such a pussy boy even Chris can see it and he's gay. HeMo saw Dianna and Naya playing footsie under the breakfast table and now she has to fix shit quick._

HeMo walks across the landing to Naya and Dianna's room. She raises her hand to knock but stops when she hears Dianna giggle and let out a small scream. She felt bad for what she said to Dianna but she was just so angry! She wanted Naya back and all to herself again but she knew that it was selfish. She felt bad for kinda cheating on Taylor and she felt like shit for hurting Naya. She needed to fix this. She needed to stop thinking about it over and over and straight up tell Naya. Taking a deep breath and exhaling she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she hears Naya call from inside

She shakes her hands out by her side, reaches for the door knob and enters.

She sees both girls lying in bed facing the TV. Naya's arm is around Dianna whose head is tucked into Naya's neck.

Both girls turn to see who it was.

Heather shifts from foot to foot, feeling extremely uncomfortable. Dianna was staring daggers at her and Naya's expression was just cold

"What do you want?" Naya asks

"I-I erm-I just… wanted t-to talk. Erm to both of you" Heather stutters and clears her throat

Both girls waited silently for her to continue

"May I sit?"

"No." This time it was Dianna

"Okay." Heather suddenly felt extremely small "I just wanted to apologise for the way I acted. Dianna I was rude to you and I shouldn't have been. You were right, even though I didn't know that you two were erm..._involved_.I do have a boyfriend and I shouldn't have done what I did, there was no excuse. Naya I shouldn't have done what I did. I guess I just missed my best friend but even so, I shouldn't have done that to you. It was stupid and wrong and I'm sorry."

"Heather, we're not _involved_. We're together. Naya's my girlfriend and I love her. I was really hurt by what you did and said but I shouldn't have slapped you. That was wrong of me and I apologise" Dianna says

"It's okay Di, I kinda deserved it"

"HeMo, I honestly don't know what to say. I forgive you because there's no point in hanging on to this. But I can't forget this. Dianna's my girlfriend and you really hurt her. That's the only thing I can't let go of. I thought I had explained to you that we'd always be best friends that day in my kitchen but we're just back to square 1. It's gonna take a bit of time for me to be able to trust you again"

"Okay, I understand" HeMo mumbles staring at her toes and wiggling them.

She moves towards the door

"Come here" Dianna says

HeMo turns around to see Dianna's arms wide open. She leaps onto the bed and accepts Dianna's hug. They both fall backwards onto the bed

"I'm so so sorry Di" she mumbles into her shoulder

"I know HeMo, I know" Dianna says whilst running her hand up and down her back

Naya looks on with a grin.

"Babe, get over here" Dianna says

Naya crawls on top of them both and manages to fit her arms around both of them

"I love you both….in different ways, don't get any more ideas HeMo" Naya giggles

HeMo laughs "I know, I won't. I love you both too. In a totally platonic way"

"Me too!" Dianna chirps "Oh wait I love HeMo but I'm in love with Naya"

"Awwwww you guyyyssssss! You're so cute" HeMo says pinching both girl's cheeks "But I'm going downstairs now because it smells funny in here and I don't wanna be around long enough to figure it out"

She clambers out of the bed, rolls onto the floor causing the couple to laugh, stands up and leaves.

"Wow." Dianna breathes out

"Yeah"

"I love you"

"Oh, really?" Naya says leaning back on the pillows "I don't think you do"

"Oh, I most definitely do" Dianna smirks beginning to crawl on top of Naya

"Why don't you come up here and show me how much you love me" Naya says, beckoning Dianna with her finger

"How about I just show you from down here" she husks

"Hell yeah" Naya whispers falling back against the pillows

* * *

><p>HeMo walks to her room feeling a lot lighter than she has been for the past couple of days. She opens the door to see Taylor packing their suitcases<p>

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Well we're leaving tomorrow so I just thought we might as well get started instead of rushing around tomorrow. Plus, I wanted to take you out tonight. I saw a nice place whilst I was out with the boys"

"Sounds awesome" Heather says with a smile

* * *

><p>"I think we should tell the girls that we know about them." Chris says<p>

"Shouldn't they be the ones coming out to us?" Chord asks

"Yeah but it's gonna be hard for them. I mean we knew they were both kinda fluid but it's hard being together when they haven't really experienced it. This is their first time in a same sex relationship. We should offer them support and let them know we're here instead of them freaking out over how they can tell us and getting stressed by hiding it."

"Yeah they don't really do a good job at hiding it do they?" Cory laughs

"But how are we gonna let them know that we know?" Chord asks

"I think we should just come right out and say it. There's no use longing it out." Chris suggests

* * *

><p>The boys head up to the girls' room. Chris knocks on the door<p>

"Are you girls dressed? I don't wanna walk in on any funny business"

"Chris!" he hears Naya shout from inside

Both girls can be heard scrambling and shout whispering for a few moments before Dianna opens the door immaculately dressed but with messy sex hair.

"Heeeeyyy, Chris." Dianna laughs nervously

"Honey you got a little-just a little…bit of hair out of place…everywhere" Chris says, trying to tidy Dianna's hair

"Oh, thanks" she blushes

Naya's in the mirror desperately trying to fix her hair before any of the boys notice her

"Girls we need to speak to you" Chord says

Both of them freeze and move to sit on the bed. Naya's hand automatically finds its place on Dianna's hip. "What do you need to talk about?" she asks

"That." Cory says, pointing at their embrace

"Oh. Well we-"

"You see the thing is boys-"

"We're um we-"

"Naya and I-"

"We know you're together" Chris states

Both girls stop immediately

"What? That preposterous. Why would y- that's ju- oh for fuck sake. How did you find out?" Naya asks

"OH MY GOD WE'RE AS LOUD AS HEMO AND TAYLOR AREN'T WE. Oh my god." Dianna hides her face in Naya's neck embarrassed.

"Noooooo, no way are you two as loud as them." Cory says

"You're not loud per se, you're just…not quiet either" Chord clarifies

"This is so embarrassing but also funny. You guys are so awkward about this" Naya laughs

"Well we got tired of waiting for you to tell us so we told you" Chris says

"How long have you known then?" Dianna risks asking peering up from Naya's neck

"The movie"

They both take a second to remember. Naya gets there first and bursts out laughing, falling backwards on the bed.

Dianna finally catches up, gasps and hits Naya's stomach

"Babe it's not funny! Stop laughing" she sulks

"Awwwww, she calls her babe!" Chris coos

"What does Naya call you Di?" Cory asks

"I call her my lit-" Naya starts

Dianna smacks a hand over Naya's mouth "She calls me babe too!"

"Okay, I believe you. Dirty lesbos" Chris jokes

"Watch it Colfer, that's my girlfriend you're insulting. Also, me and you know I'll go all Snixxx on yo' ass" Naya snarks

"Sometimes Naya, I do worry about your inability to differentiate between fantasy and reality, I really do"

"Whatever, I don't care" Naya says, crossing her arms

"Well!" Chord says with finality, clapping his hands together "Our work here is done, we'll leave you ladies to it. Whatever IT is" he salutes and leaves with Cory

"I'm really happy for you guys. Seriously I am" Chris says

Both girls hug and thank him before he leaves.

"Just Kevin left now"

"Mhm" Naya hums

**So short, I'm sorry. Oh btw, next Chapter I'm skipping past the flight and to Kevin's house so the girls can tell him. Also, I'm not gonna write allllllll of Season 3 just some but I need a timeline of Rivergron events and when they happened in relation to the episodes so if you guys could give me a bit of help, that'd be awesome! Thanks guys, read and review. Love you! xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Whoever that Anon is that keeps posting reviews on IHHYT for me to update, can you stop please because I find it extremely rude. As much as I love writing these fics, they're the least of my worries right now. I have a lot going on. **

**Right.**

**Rant over.**

**Hi. Sorry I haven't updated in a very long time I've just been run down with life.**

**Also, I'm changing my username to asd95 (thought I'd tell you to avoid confusion). **

**The reason I'm skipping Naya telling Kevin and Mark is because I honestly cannot write their communication so I'm very sorry if I've upset a few people but I'm going to have to skip straight to Season 3 xx**

_Last time on WHOVNSOV: Heather apologises to Naya and Dianna and they forgive her but they're both still kinda cautious. The boys tell the couple that they know all about their relationship and Dianna is sorely embarrassed._

When she saw Dianna dressed as Punk!Quinn she had to clench her hands around the arms rests of her chair in fear of jumping her right there. Mark smirked at her and she unclenched her right hand long enough to smack him around the head.

Dianna licked her lips at her.

Holy fuck.

After they finished shooting It's Not Unusual Naya dragged Dianna back to their trailer and fucked her against the door over and over.

The call back to set was heard and Naya finally released her

She almost slumped to the floor if it wasn't for the strong arms around her waist.

They shot the Unholy Trinity scene afterwards and she couldn't help but check out her girlfriend's boobs. She was allowed right? I mean they were practically hers. She owned that shit.

She let Dianna know that when she pounced on her in the driver's seat of the car. She kissed her whilst tweaking, fondling, and rolling her nipples between her fingers under her girlfriend's top, earning appreciative moans.

They quickly turned to screams (and laughs from Naya) when the car began to roll backwards.

* * *

><p>During the shooting of the second episode Naya visited Dianna in her trailer where her and anther crew member were drawing Clown-pig. She slipped her arm around her girlfriend's waist and kissed her cheek. She picked up a pen and drew the sun.<p>

Dianna turned her head and stared at Naya's lips before dragging her eyes up to meet Naya's.

She'd always found her left-handedness sexy.

Naya watches as Idina and Dianna filmed their scene where she sees the photo of Beth and Puck. She's crying behind the camera, which she thinks is stupid because it's not real but Dianna's so good that she feels it. She turns around so Dianna doesn't see her and gathers herself.

She walked over to the twins playing Beth and picked them up.

"Hey cuties" Naya said in a baby voice. They both were biting on the rattles they were given to keep them occupied. She carried them over to Dianna when the scene finished

"Baby, I wanna get a picture with them"

"Is that even allowed?"

"I don't care" her voice almost cracks on the last word

Dianna notices but doesn't say anything. She sets the camera on timer and places it on the shelf. She takes one of the twins, stands on Naya's right and puts her arm around her waist. They're both smiling happily at the camera with the twin's arms around their necks. The camera flashes and Dianna retrieves it. They took the twins back to their mom who was on set and Dianna took Naya back to her trailer.

She shows Naya the picture who just starts crying again.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing. It's just that Mark got a picture with one of them and you were crying and" Naya sniffles through her tears "you looked upset so I wanted you to have a picture with both of them so you wouldn't be upset anymore"

Dianna wants to laugh, she really does but she'd never seen Naya get this upset. Instead she pulls her into a tight hug and holds her until she stops crying.

She really wants to laugh

Naya calmed down throughout the day and Dianna drove her home. Naya unlocked the door and pulled her girlfriend inside. She searched around in her pockets for something she'd taken earlier.

Dianna gives her a funny look when she pulls out the nose ring but Naya just pushes her onto the couch lengthways and straddles her.

She moves to hook the ring onto Dianna's bottom lip when she's stopped

"You do realise this has been in my nose, right?"

Naya ignores her and carries on. Then she leans down and kisses her. She kisses her for a while, playing with the ring with her lips, tongue and teeth; working Dianna up until she shows her their new toy.

* * *

><p>Naya was glad about the invention of booty camp. Only because Dianna was in a skirt again.<p>

She dragged her to the back of the car. Dianna was giggling and Naya was frustrated. She yanked the white skirt up and dragged her thong out of the way before licking a long stroke between her lips and flicking at her clit with her tongue. Dianna's head and shoulders were pushed uncomfortably against the glass. She held Naya's head in place with her left hand whilst her right hand gripped the bars under the head rest of the front seat.

Thank God for tinted windows.

The girls weren't needed in the auditorium for filming Amber's Spotlight scene.

Dianna made love to Naya on her small sofa in her trailer. It wasn't the most romantic place ever but all that she cared about was that it was Naya she was making love to.

After they shot It's All Over the girls got out of their dresses, let their hair down and changed into their normal clothes. Dianna walked over to Naya who was sitting on the much more comfy sofa in Wardrobe and kissed her cheek. She began to massage her head from behind and Naya let out an appreciative moan. She walked around and laid her head in Naya's lap

"Hey, why'd you stop" Naya asks with a pout

"My turn" Dianna mumbles back

Naya lets out a small laugh, leans down and kisses her twice softly. Then she started to softly scratch Dianna's scalp. Dianna lets out a long sigh and after a while turns to the side to bury her face into Naya's stomach and fall asleep.

"You guys are so cute" Lea whispers with a grin as she sits down next to Naya. She lifts Dianna's legs to rest on hers

"Thanks" Naya whispers back

"How's everything going now that we're back at work?"

"Great, everything's going great. Just tired after the best vacation ever" Naya says with a small laugh

"Mhm, I bet it was" Lea wiggles her eyebrows

She rolls her eyes playfully and puts her arm around Lea's shoulders. Lea cuddles into her and they sit in silence until they're called back for the next scene.

Fix You was the last scene they had to shoot. They both drive to Dianna's in their own cars. It was late and all they wanted to do was sleep. The couple got into bed and quickly fell asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

><p>It was Sunday and they had the day off. All that was playing through Dianna's mind was the way Naya shook her ass and bent over in Run The World. She kept replaying it through her mind over and over. So when Naya came down for breakfast (lunch) Dianna let her eat to build up her energy.<p>

Then she dragged her upstairs and took her from behind with their new toy.

Dianna was in her trailer already dressed and half asleep when Naya came in. She straddled her and began to softly kiss her neck. They started off as soft kisses, not too much pressure; just Naya's lips and her girl's neck.

Then she began to use the tip of her tongue to taste Dianna's neck. It was always a quick touch replaced by her lips.

Soon the quick touches turned to longer ones. The longer touches turned to strokes with the flat of her tongue, though always replaced by her full lips.

Dianna's hands were roaming all over Naya's back; scratching and gripping the polyester. Her hands moved south to squeeze Naya's butt to which she received a moan. She began to squeeze the back of her thighs; both women grinding into each other lightly. It was just like in the games room, only the positions were switched and there was no hesitation.

Naya almost leaves a hickey until Dianna stops her by lifting her chin to kiss her. She slips her tongue into Naya's mouth and groans when she feels them slide over each other.

They're so engrossed in each other they don't hear the call back to set until they hear Mark's girlish squeal after he flings the door open and finds Naya on top of Dianna with her tongue down her throat.

After Candy man Dianna whispers to Naya to come home in the outfit, so she does.

She never knew how turned on she could get by Dianna calling her Captain whilst riding her fingers.

Weird.

After they shoot the last of West Side Story Dianna fucks her in the trailer and tells her how sexy she looks as a Latina. Naya laughs which confuses Dianna but she can't be bothered to explain when Dianna is knuckle deep in her pussy.

* * *

><p>During the first and second take of You And I they can't keep their eyes off of each other. Naya would sing some of the words to Dianna who would blush and smile because of Naya's flirty face. Brad told them to stop on the third take but they still maintained eye contact for most of the take.<p>

Whilst watching the Hall and Oates mash-up Naya prayed for Dianna to spin fast enough for her skirt to raise high enough but her dirty prayers were unanswered.

She wasn't that surprised.

After the Adele mash-up Naya stood in the auditorium watching the crew pack everything away with her arms folded. Dianna came up behind her, kissed the tattoo on her neck twice and told her she was proud of her. When she asked why, Dianna didn't really have an answer. She was just proud of her.

* * *

><p>Dianna was really getting pissed off at how the writers were writing Mr Schue. "You slapped Finn in the face unprovoked"? What the fuck, he basically outed her because he's an insensitive fuck and is too dumb to understand anything.<p>

But they're the writers, not her so she sucks it up.

Whilst Santana was dealing with her sexuality, so was Naya. The episode helped her a lot and even though everyone could see it they never said anything. That was what Dianna was for.

When Cory sang to Naya all she could do was sit on the end chair, away from her girlfriend and watch her cry.

After the scene where Santana comes out to her Abuela she ran to Dianna's trailer crying and she held her until she stopped.

They ignored Quinn's bedroom scene with Puck

Before Constant Craving was shot, Dianna conveniently sat behind Heather and Naya gave her a nervous smile before she started.

* * *

><p>She almost laughed at the way Dianna was sharking Idina because she was too nice to give a proper dirty look<p>

Later that night they were both lying in Naya's bed; both entwined and Naya's head on Dianna's chest. After catching their breaths, Naya waited a moment before she spoke.

"I wanna tell my mom about us" she whispers

She hears Dianna's heart rate pick up and she starts to panic. She lifts herself to rest on her elbow looking down at Dianna

"M-maybe not right away but we could wait a while bef-"

"Okay." Dianna says softly

"Okay what?" she questions; nervous about the answer

"Okay we'll tell your mom" Dianna smiles

Naya slumps back down on the bed and lets out a long relieved sigh

"I'd do anything for you Naya, you know that. I think this is a huge step forward for us. I love you" Dianna whispers

She leans over and kisses Naya before burying her head in her neck and falling asleep

* * *

><p>There was a lot of dance rehearsal for the Sectional numbers. Naya wasn't happy with the fact that she and her girlfriend were separated because now she couldn't properly check out Dianna's ass in those tight shorts that she wears.<p>

After rehearsal Naya met Dianna in her trailer before they went out to lunch. She was lying down on the sofa with her eyes closed so Naya lies on top of her and rests her head on Dianna's chest.

"You ready to go?" Dianna mumbled

"I was"

Dianna snorts "You _were_?"

"Yeah but now I don't wanna move" Naya laughs

Dianna pulls her closer and places a kiss on top of her head.

"So I have a question" she speaks after a while

"Shoot" Naya mumbles

"How exactly did you get the erm…the err...t-"

"Dildo, Dianna. It's called a dildo"

"I knew that! I just feel weird saying it"

Naya laughs and kisses her

"Well how did you get it? Also the harness"

"I had to ask Nickayla to ask one of her friends to get them"

Dianna sits up, accidently knocking Naya to the floor

"You told your sister about us?!"

Naya stands up, angry, "No! She doesn't know anything"

Dianna gets up off the sofa "How could she not know anything?! What did you say to her? 'Oh hey Nickayla could you ask one of your friends to buy me a dildo and, oh yeah, I'm gonna need a harness to go with that?! Fuck Naya!" she shouted using wild hand gestures

"What the fuck Dianna! Obviously I never said that! And why is my sister knowing about us a problem? You're the one who said you'd support me when I told my mom! Have you changed your mind?"

Dianna remained silent.

"Tell me Di! Have you changed your mind?"

"Can you please stop shouting?" Dianna says in a quiet voice

"No! Not until I get an answer! Have you changed your mind?"

"I-I don't know"

"What the f- How can you even- You know what Dianna, forget it." She storms out of the trailer and tries to find Jenna.

She'll know what to do.

**ARARGGGGHHH sorry for leaving it there! Please review xxx**


End file.
